


Долог путь к свободе

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crossover, Fix-It, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Изучая дела Кэролайн Джулиан, доктор Спенсер Рид встречает столь же блестящего доктора Закарию Эдди. С одним небольшим отличием: за участие в серии убийств с людоедством Зака поместили в психиатрическую лечебницу. Уверенный в невиновности Зака и пытаясь ее доказать, Рид начинает долгую кампанию, в которую втягиваются и ОПА, и команда Джефферсона.





	1. Глава 1. Расследование начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Long Way to Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956159) by [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin). 



> Таймлайн для обоих сериалов — между 5 и 6 сезонами.
> 
> Коллаж к фику сделан Fekolka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой изучаются дела Кэролайн Джулиан, Рид берется за новое дело, Морган пьет кофе, а Хотч подумывает, что, наверное, и вовсе не стоило в это ввязываться.

Вот блин.

Кости этому совсем не обрадуется. И Бут тоже.

Свитс уставился на бланк, лежавший перед ним на столе. Его предупреждали, что кто-то разнюхивает насчет старых дел Кэролайн Джулиан, но Свитс и правда надеялся, что это дело они обойдут стороной. Видимо, не повезло.

Видимо, одной из причин, почему на дело Гормогона обратили внимание, было то, что по нему проходило слишком мало документации. Ну, или у ОПА выдалась слишком свободная неделя. Что, учитывая случившееся недавно в Квантико, казалось маловероятным.

Несмотря на все это, Свитс не слишком-то хотел бросать все свои дела ради одного — дела Закарии Эдди. Отчасти потому, что по нему действительно проходило слишком мало записей, и Свитсу совершенно не улыбалось разгребать последствия некорректно выполненной работы, а отчасти — потому, что никто не обрадуется, если он станет слишком пристально изучать это дело. Особенно учитывая, что Зак на самом деле никого не убивал, только вряд ли такие мелочи волнуют того, кто раскопал это дело. Если бы Свитсу хоть немного повезло, он бы заглянул в файл с любопытством, закрыл, и жизнь бы продолжалась как раньше.

Застонав и втайне надеясь, что вот-вот позвонит кто-нибудь насчет последнего из дел, и тогда будет повод бросить все это, Свитс развернулся вместе с креслом и начал копаться в ящике с папками. Должно быть хоть что-то. И, может, рано или поздно придется заскочить в «МакКинли» и предупредить Зака, что, вероятно, что сотрудничать более чем в его интересах.

***

— Видел, какой запрос нам направила Штраусс?

Дэвид Росси, который удобно устроился на диване в кабинете Хотча, бросил взгляд на начальника отдела.

— Насчет паренька, замешанного в деле Гормогона?

Хотч кивнул.

— Отправь Рида. Только у него выйдет хоть что-то вытянуть из этого парня.

— Это было бы моим первым вариантом, — кивнул Хотч, но Росси не сомневался, что тот собирается добавить что-то еще.

— Но?

— Он напоминает мне, чем Рид мог бы стать. Если бы что-то пошло не так.

— Без сомнения, у них довольно много общих черт. Но, думаю, стоит упомянуть, что Рид ни разу не делал попыток ни подорвать себя, ни скооперироваться с серийным каннибалом. Этот Эдди — гений. И нам необходимо поговорить с ним. И, судя по тому, насколько тонкую папку прислал нам психолог, он вряд ли этим активно занимался.

— В ней также говорится, что Эдди хорошо реагирует на тех, кто более опытен. Он прекрасно относился к руководителю, доктору Бреннан, и ее напарнику, агенту Буту.

— Реагировал, пока не начал сотрудничать с серийным убийцей, которого преследовала команда, — перебил Росси. — В любом случае, у тебя и здесь работы полно. Рид — лучший вариант.

— Ладно, согласен, хотя мне все равно это не нравится. Отдай дело Риду и передай им, чтобы ждали его завтра утром.

Росси кивнул, собрал документы со стола и вышел из кабинета.

***

Стоя у входа в «МакКинли», со стаканом кофе в одной руке и делом Гормогона в другой, Рид думал о деле и о том молодом человеке, с которым вот-вот встретится. Раздражало и то, что это не было обычным допросом заключенного. Хотя спорить по этому поводу со Штраусс казалось неблагоразумным: фактически неделя в кои-то веки выдалась тихой, бог весть, как долго это продлится.

Рид давно привык к обычным тюремно-больничным делам типа «распишитесь здесь по поводу оружия», но здесь все было по-серьезному. Сумку пронести не разрешили, вывернули карманы — и даже попросили вынуть булавку из галстука. Один из сотрудников собрался уже вынимать из папки скрепки и зажимы.

— Мне не нужно брать с собой дело.

Вопросительно поднялась бровь.

— Эйдетическая память, — добавил Рид.

Они кивнули, кладя папку к остальным вещам.

— Боюсь, записывающее оборудование тоже нельзя проносить, доктор Рид, — сообщил другой сотрудник. — Но мы дадим вам ручку и бумагу.

Странно.

— Можно спросить, почему такие строгие требования к тому, что можно вносить к нему в камеру?

— Множественные попытки сбежать. Однажды он умудрился превратить библиотечную карту в пропуск. Его психолог советовал не давать ему свободного доступа к вещам.

— Психолог?

— Доктор Лэнс Свитс. Я думал, вы знаете, раз уж вы оба из ФБР.

Да, решил Рид, именно это и значилось в деле, но на практике далеко не всегда именно указанный в документах психолог занимался пациентом.

— Кто еще с ним регулярно видится?

— Чаще всего — доктор Франклин. Он работает в этом учреждении и ведет сеансы, когда не может доктор Свитс. А это случается все чаще и чаще.

Именно этого Рид и боялся. Судя по тому, к чему все идет, можно по уши погрязнуть во всякой ерунде, прежде чем удастся закончить рапорт для Штраусс.

— Сюда, доктор Рид, — сказала одна из служащих, вытаскивая его из задумчивости.

Комната, в которую она его привела, выглядела, как обычно, скромно. Рид окинул взглядом молодого человека — который, как он помнил по документам в деле, был его ровесником, — сидевшего привязанным к стулу, без сомнения, из-за многочисленных попыток сбежать, о которых говорили сотрудники.

— Я могу приступать, — сказал он служащей, и та кивнула.

Зак никак не отреагировал на то, что Рид открыл дверь и вошел в комнату. И на то, что сел. Некоторое время Рид молчал: хотел убедиться, будет ли Зак реагировать на его присутствие, но молодой человек упорно молчал.

— Привет! Я доктор Спенсер Рид, — начал он. Ничего. — Я из Отдела поведенческого анализа ФБР.

Пальцы Зака дернулись, но вряд ли из-за присутствия Рида.

— Меня просили поговорить с тобой о твоем участии в деле Гормогона.

— Я все рассказал Свитсу.

Ну хоть что-то для начала. Пусть и немного: говоря, Зак даже не поднял головы, — но что-то.

— К несчастью, документы доктора Свитса по данному вопросу весьма скудны, и меня попросили их дополнить. Мне бы также хотелось более детально обсудить дело с тобой. — Отчасти потому, что само это дело его немало увлекло, а еще Рид не мог понять, почему к этому расследованию не привлекли ОПА. — Кроме того, я не психолог. И не врач. Моя команда изучает поведение людей.

Неприязнь — или, скорее, недоверие — доктора Бреннан к психологам, в конце концов, было хорошо известно. Неудивительно, если оно передалось и ее ученику.

Зак поднял голову: карие глаза уставились на Рида. Поражала невинность в его взгляде.

— Я только хочу начать с подтверждения кое-каких мелочей. Ваше имя...

— Доктор Закария Юрая Эдди. Родился четырнадцатого июня тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первого года в Мичигане. У меня четверо сестер и трое братьев. Имею степени по судебной антропологии и инженерному делу.

— Да. — Вся эта информация, конечно, значилась в деле. — Как насчет твоего детства?

— В семье меня любили. Мама до сих пор шлет мне к каждому Рождеству вязаный шарф. Чтобы лучше интегрироваться в группу сверстников, меня зачислили на курсы пения. — Тот факт, что это очевидно не сработало, остался невысказанным. — Старшие классы я завершил экстерном, и, как мне сказали, это большое везение.

Как странно, решил Рид, что у Зака действительно было такое счастливое прошлое. Никаких признаков лжи — в деле ни разу не упоминались негативные случаи из детства, хотя Рид знал: раны, полученные в детстве, часто остаются незамеченными, — и, хотя от упоминания матери и сквозило легким теплом, вряд ли Зак отзывался тепло о ком-либо еще. Все же из дела следовало: с этим парнем что-то случилось, и он стал помощником серийного убийцы.

Рид рад был бы услышать о похожем на него человеке, который смог вырасти хоть в слегка нормальных условиях, но факт оставался фактом: Зак признался в убийстве имиджмейкера, а об остальном сообщили вещественные доказательства.

— Я ходил в обычную школу в старших классах. Уверяю, тебе и правда повезло, — ответил Рид. — Пока ты учился, случалось что-нибудь примечательное?

Зак молчал. Или случалось, и он не был готов поделиться этим сейчас, или на самом деле все было нормально. Никаких признаков, что Зак что-то скрывает, Рид не заметил, так что спустил это на тормозах. Может, удача улыбнется с более поздними событиями?

— Итак, почему ты решил присоединиться к команде Джефферсона?

— Я подал заявку в магистратуру к доктору Бреннан, и меня выбрали среди сотен претендентов. — Рид отметил, что Зак, кажется, гордится этим. — Поначалу я помогал ей в идентификации останков из археологических раскопов, массовых захоронений и архива института Джефферсона.

— А затем? — спросил Рид.

— Мы с доктором Бреннан разгадали убийство трехсотлетней давности, и она связалась с агентом Бутом по поводу глухого дела, которое мы помогли раскрыть. Двенадцать месяцев спустя агент Бут снова обратился к доктору Бреннан за поддержкой, и с того момента мы начали регулярно помогать с расследованием убийств на федеральном уровне. — Зак помолчал. — Разумеется, в деле это есть, или, может, вам рассказал об этом доктор Свитс?

— Я не говорил о твоем деле с доктором Свитсом; он давно не обновлял данные по делу, и мне хотелось бы взглянуть на него другим, более свежим взглядом. — Рид знал, что в конечном счете придется поговорить и с молодым доктором Свитсом, но у него не хватало на это ни терпения, ни времени. — Мне хотелось бы услышать твою версию этого дела — и затруднительной ситуации, в которой ты оказался.

О чем в деле говорилось удручающе туманно, так это о том, почему Зака поместили в клинику. Рид выяснил — читая между строк, — что существовала сделка: Зак выдает информацию в обмен на «Non compos mentis» и отсутствие суда. Не говоря уж о том, что человек, сидевший перед ним, казался вполне вменяемым.

— Я отлично понимаю, почему нахожусь здесь. Из-за огреха в моей логике. Я выбрал служение Повелителю. Я навлек опасность на своих друзей и убил человека.

Все это, судя по материалам дела, было правдой. И Рид отметил термин «Повелитель», который Зак использовал в отношении убийцы. Пускай Рид и ненавидел «титулы», которые придумывали преступники или же пресса, учитывая, что никто не знал истинной сущности этого убийцы, в этом случае «Гормогон» казался лучше самоназвания. Стоит попытаться отучить Зака от этой дурной привычки.

— И ты согласился на сделку с Кэролайн Джулиан — выдать место, где скрывается Гормогон, в обмен на признание невменяемым.

— Именно так. Доктор Свитс считает, что я в тот момент был неадекватен.

— А ты считаешь, что был неадекватен?

— Не был. Я сделал определенное количество попыток следовать его логике, но позднее выяснилось, что это неправильно. Поначалу я считал, что человеческий опыт в целом стоит чужой жизни, но потом осознал, что не в этом случае.

Кажется, это классическое доминантно-сабмиссивное партнерство. Оставался ли Зак Эдди в здравом рассудке или нет, было ясно: Гормогон своими словами полностью одурачил его.

— И что стало толчком к осознанию?

— Доктор Бреннан отметила противоречивость моих аргументов. Я был готов рисковать всем, чтобы спасти моего коллегу, доктора Джека Ходжинса.

Который был гораздо больше, чем просто коллегой, Рид это знал. Кажется, Ходжинс относился к тем немногим, которые приходили к Заку в «МакКинли», а до того Зак жил в помещении, которое ему принадлежало. Рид мог зайти даже дальше и назвать этих двоих лучшими друзьями.

— А чего именно ты доктор? — Рид замолчал, удивленный неожиданным интересом Зака. — Ты не доктор медицины, а раньше ты упоминал, что и психологией не занимаешься.

— У меня есть степень по математике, химии и инженерному делу, включая бакалаврат по психологии и социологии. И сейчас прохожу бакалаврат по философии.

По крайней мере, пытался. Получалось не слишком хорошо.

— А чем именно ты занимаешься в ОПА?

— Профилирую серийных преступников, чтобы предугадать поведенческий паттерн и поймать их, — начал Рид.

— Но на чем ты специализируешься?

— Географическое профилирование, лингвистический анализ и изучение почерка, интерпретация данных судебной экспертизы. — И приложение к делу энциклопедических знаний. — А ты?

— Поначалу я занимался очищением костей от плоти и подготовкой для анализа, который проводила доктор Бреннан. Тема моей диссертации — травмы костей, я стал экспертом по заключениям, какое именно оружие использовалось, судя по отметкам, оставленным на костях. — Польза в этом была. Рид навскидку вспомнил несколько дел, где они бы смогли быстрее поймать подозреваемого, если бы сумели увязать его личность и оружие, которым он пользовался. А в работе Зака это казалось еще важнее, раз уж дела, над которыми они работали, чаще всего были куда более старыми. — Моя способность вычислять закономерности, фотографическая память и различные знания также оказывались полезны.

Очень похоже на него самого, решил Рид. На самом деле, в каких-то деталях они были похожи почти до безумия. До настоящего замешательства. Рид отдавал себе отчет, как легко он мог бы стать молодым человеком, сидевшим перед ним.

— Ясно. — Наверное, будет интересно покопаться в их раскрытых делах, когда выпадет свободная минута. — А теперь, если можно, давай вернемся к нашему разговору о Гормогоне.

***

— Гарсия, можешь достать мне дела по расследованию всех убийств, в которых принимали участие доктор Темперанс Бреннан и ее команда, с две тысячи пятого по две тысячи восьмой?

— Дел очень много, мой юный доктор, ты уверен?

— Ага. Это для того допроса, который нужен Штраусс, но все в нем удивляет меня своей нелепостью. Можешь еще добавить что-нибудь, связанное с делом Гормогона в две тысячи восьмом, и впридачу оценки работы доктора Свитса?

— Когда вернешься, дорогой, на твоем столе вырастет небольшой лес, о котором ты просишь.

— Спасибо, Гарсия.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Спенсер Рид с щелчком захлопнул телефон, затянул лямку на рюкзаке и направился туда, где припарковал внедорожник. И, хотя он и не сомневался, что тот, кто запросил анализ дела доктора Закарии Эдди, всего лишь хотел удостовериться, что тот остается на месте и не способен устроить вскоре какие-либо неприятности, что-то совсем неладное было с этим делом.

***

— Эй, детка, для кого, черт побери, все эти коробки?

Гарсия фыркнула, и Морган, который как раз держал в руке стаканчик с кофе, слегка поднял его, чтобы она заметила.

— Здорово, просто замечательно, но ты мне должен еще и пошлый анекдот. А эти все папки, которые запросил наш прелестный юный доктор в качестве поддержки для своего последнего отчета.

— Над чем он вообще, блин, работает? — спросил Морган, направляясь за Гарсией в оперзал.

— Над чем-то по приказу Штраусс. Связанным с делом Гормогона в восьмом году, если это что-либо для тебя значит. — Морган поднял бровь. — Слышишь, ты и его можешь спросить, потому что эта папка вся в липучей писанине.

— Спрошу, не волнуйся, — засмеялся Морган.

— А теперь извини, ему нужно еще две таких коробки, а они сами себя не принесут.

Морган знал, к чему клонит Гарсия.

— Не могу. Во-первых, кофе остынет. — Взгляд, которым Гарсия одарила его, ясно дал понять, что это недостаточное оправдание. — А во-вторых, у меня и своя работа есть.

***

Уходя домой в десять, Хотч честно воспринимал это как победу. По крайней мере, остальные уже разошлись по домам. Или ему так казалось до того, как он, проходя мимо стола Рида, заметил, что самый младший из группы до сих пор на месте.

— Рид?

Юный доктор поднял голову.

— О, привет, Хотч.

Хотч едва смог охватить взглядом огромную кипу коробок и папок, захламлявших стол Рида. Раньше он видел, как Гарсия вносила их сюда.

— Я думал, ты уже ушел домой.

— О, нет, я увлекся, разбираясь с этим, — он указал на груду бумаг. — Потрясающая штука, кстати.

Зная, что именно Рид считал потрясающим, Хотч решил не уточнять.

— Как прошел допрос мистера Эдди?

— На самом деле он доктор Эдди. Весьма интригующий человек, если не загадочный. Сомневаюсь, что работа в этом институте пошла ему на пользу, а его психолог удручающе некомпетентен для того, чтобы общаться с ним. В этом все и дело. Я решил, что смогу понять лучше, с кем имею дело, если изучу его старые дела.

— Рид, — сказал Хотч так, как умел только он. — Доктора Эдди посадили за участие в серии ритуальных убийств. От тебя всего лишь требовалось дать оценку, отвечает ли требованиям экспертиза доктора Свитса или нет.

— Хотч, в том и дело, что нет! Что-то не сходится в этом деле, и я еще не знаю, что именно.

— Рид, ни я, ни бюро не можем тратить твое время на работу над давно решенным и закрытым делом. — А уж толщина слоя пыли на некоторых папках это только подтверждала. — Знаю, это дело могло задеть кое-что сугубо личное.

— Что, потому что он тоже вундеркинд с IQ выше 180 и возможно эйдетической памятью, отлично подготовленный к должности специалиста, которую мог занять только лучший? Ты прав, сходство есть, и, учитывая, что в детстве с этим парнем обращались внимательно и уж точно без насилия, мне весьма трудно поверить, что он взял и на ровном месте кого-то убил.

— Рид, с вещественными доказательствами относительно его участия трудно спорить.

— Да, но есть кое-что, о чем доктор Эдди умалчивает. Я уверен.

— Если будешь заниматься этим делом в свободное время — я не против. Но не думаю, что Штраусс останется довольна, если об этом узнает. А тебе бы лучше закончить рапорт о том допросе.

— Конечно, Хотч.


	2. Глава 2. Мало-помалу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Рид возвращается в лечебницу, посол Прентисс, быть может, скоро откроет читательский клуб, а Росси начинает беспокоиться вместе с Хотчем.

— Я не ожидал, что вы вернетесь, доктор Рид.

Закария Эдди, который, как обычно во время этих визитов, сидел привязанный к стулу, окинул вошедшего взглядом. На самом деле он ждал, что это окажется Свитс, но уже прошло три недели с тех пор, как он находил время зайти.

Рид, слегка ошарашенный, быстро подошел к стулу, стоявшему напротив Зака. В конце концов, это был скорее личный визит. Нужды возвращаться сюда у него не было.

— Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь?

— Как бы то ни было, у меня нет особых предпочтений по данному вопросу. Когда ты приходил в прошлый раз, время пролетело быстрее.

— Рад был помочь, — ответил Рид. — На днях я просмотрел несколько твоих дел. Нужно сказать, ты работал над интересными делами!

— Над теми, которые нам давали; их отбирал агент Бут.

— Вместе с доктором Бреннан, — сказал Рид. Слегка смущенный, Зак поднял голову. — Их сотрудничество строилось на ее помощи и полном допуске к делам, над которыми они работали.

— Думаю, да. — Разглядывая Зака, Рид отметил задумчивость. — Хотя я чаще работал в лаборатории, к полевым выходам меня не привлекали. После того, как я умудрился едва не подорвать себя, Бут не особо стремился снова меня видеть.

— А когда это случилось? — спросил Рид. Ясно, что Зак упоминал не о том случае, когда сам подстроил взрыв в лаборатории Джефферсона.

— Мы работали над делом Говарда Эппса.

Теперь Рид вспомнил. Человек, которому отсрочили казнь в последнюю минуту, потому что обнаружили еще несколько жертв, и который затем сбежал из тюрьмы и пустился во все тяжкие.

— Доктора Сэроен отравили, когда она проводила аутопсию жены Эппса, Кэролайн, и нужно было определить яд, чтобы найти противоядие. Эппс оставил нам сумку, которую я схватил, но, сделав это, я, сам того не зная, запустил взрыватель. Агент Бут удостоверился, что со мной все в порядке. Но в новостях сообщили, что я мертв — чтобы ввести Эппса в заблуждение.

— И что ты чувствовал по этому поводу? — Должно быть, новости о собственной смерти как-то задели его.

— Мне не следовало этого делать. Желая спасти доктора Сэроен, я сделал глупость и поставил под угрозу собственную жизнь и жизни других.

И тут Рида начали раздирать противоречия. Был молодой человек, который однозначно развил крепкую личную связь со своими сокомандниками — и готов был рискнуть собой, чтобы защитить их; и было еще кое-что — то, что он совершил по делу Гормогона. Это не вязалось с убийцей, смотивированным заговором — убийцей, ставящим свою миссию превыше всего. Хотя Зак и сказал, что именно там скрывается изъян в его логике.

— Ты просто хотел спасти жизнь друга, все мы ведем себя опрометчиво в подобных ситуациях. — Этому было полным-полно свидетельств, Рид видел такое каждый день. — Из-за чего тебя привлекли к делу Эппса?

— Его адвокат вызвал доктора Бреннан и агента Бута за тридцать часов до казни. Бут вел расследование убийства первой из девушек. Мы обнаружили нестыковки в доказательствах обвинения, представленных с самого начала, и эксгумировали останки девушки, чтобы найти следовые улики. Выяснилось, что первоначальное место преступления — это болото, где было похоронено еще несколько жертв. Пока Эппса обвиняли в новых преступлениях, казнь отложили. Несколько месяцев спустя мы обнаружили еще несколько тел, подходящих под модус операнди Эппса, а он стал посылать нам подсказки, где найти следующую жертву. Он говорил, что у него IQ 180, но мне кажется, он переоценивал свой интеллект.

Рид согласился бы с этим суждением, если бы заглянул в дело.

— Он привлек помощника, который копировал его образ действия и виктимологию почти идеально, но тот пытал жертв, а Эппс никогда такого не делал и не выказывал интереса к пыткам, так что это привело нас к помощнику, которого была вынуждена застрелить доктор Бреннан. Эппс объяснил, что все это было частью его плана: доказать, что все женщины — скверна. Позже он сбежал из тюрьмы во время пожара — напав на пожарника, — а потом насмехался над нами, присылая зашифрованные письма и зациклившись на докторе Бреннан.

— Что с ним произошло?

— Спрыгнул с балкона в квартире Бреннан, а потом выпустил руку агента Бута.

Рид был в курсе, что Эппс погиб, пытаясь ускользнуть от преследования, но эта конкретная деталь не упоминалась в рапорте, и, судя по легкой печали во взгляде Зака, этот груз тяготил команду еще долго.

***

Рид закончил рапорт для Штраусс вскоре после второй встречи с Заком; прошло полторы недели после первоначального допроса. Он знал, что нравится начальству, а подогнать рапорт под их стандартные требования было совсем нетрудно. Не стоило упоминать, что доктор Эдди совершенно вменяем и нет никакой необходимости держать его в лечебнице — не считая вопиюще очевидного факта, что выжить в тюрьме он не сможет никак, — пока Риду не удастся чем-либо подкрепить подозрения, что в этом деле скрывается гораздо больше, чем кажется.

Взгляд на психолога Зака — блестящего и юного, даже более юного, чем Рид, — демонстрировал уравновешенного, умного молодого человека, чьи отчеты по делу Гормогона, если не считать тех обрывков, которые касались Зака, были великолепны. И, если Рид и мог не соглашаться с ранними описаниями Свитса как «блестящего молодого профайлера», нельзя было не считать его вполне компетентным психологом. Даже если его книга о докторе Бреннан и агенте Буте — рукопись оказалась у Рида благодаря Гарсии и тому факту, что Свитс не слишком-то заботился о компьютерной безопасности, — ошибалась просто вопиюще.

Лично он считал, что доступ в хранилище Гормогона мог бы отчасти пролить свет на ситуацию, но вскоре после закрытия дела хранилище разобрали: ценные и исторически значимые предметы отправились в коллекцию Джефферсона, а остальное хранилось в недрах судебно-медицинской лаборатории, и, чтобы получить туда доступ, Риду пришлось бы обращаться к доктору Бреннан — а делать это у него не было ни малейшего желания в обозримой перспективе.

Кроме того, вряд ли теперь, когда все хранится разрозненно, в этом будет какая-то польза.

Интересное бы вышло расследование, не будь ОПА в то время целиком поглощена своими собственными проблемами; большую часть того года они провели, оправляясь после ухода Гидеона и пытаясь привыкнуть к присутствию в команде Росси. Зак очутился в больнице как раз тогда, когда Рид только вышел оттуда после неудачи с сибирской язвой. Учитывая, насколько хорошо судмедлаборатория отбивалась от попыток вмешаться извне, неудивительно, что ОПА так и не привлекли, но Рид не мог понять: почему, когда стало известно, что это внутреннее дело, с ними по крайней мере не связались? Конечно, к тому моменту в любом случае было поздно.

Хотя они все равно схватили главного виновника — Зака.

***

— Эй, милашка, что читаешь?

Рид оторвал взгляд от страницы и посмотрел на Моргана.

— Последнюю книгу Темперанс Бреннан.

— Той душной тетки из Джефферсона, которая все никак не признает, что профилирование и правда помогает раскрыть преступления и что это не волшебное гадание по кофейной гуще?

Услышав это определение, он с трудом сдержался и не захохотал — решил запомнить его до следующей встречи с Заком.

— Думаю, она предпочитает, чтобы ее называли судебным антропологом.

— Она и книжки пишет?

— И несомненно имеет в этом успех.

— Еще бы. Я встречала ее пару лет назад на одном из тех ужасных приемов, которые устраивала моя мать. Все только и говорили, что об ее книгах и об ее блестящей работе с ФБР. — Эмили присоединилась к ним по пути. — И да, она знаменита тем, что совершенно против профилирования.

— Нужно сказать, мне трудно представить посла Прентисс и ее друзей, с удовольствием читающих жесткий детектив.

— Думаю, ее друзьям он нравился скорее по другой причине, — со вздохом предположила Эмили. — Ее книги славятся довольно-таки горячими сценами между Кейти и агентом Энди.

Морган приподнял бровь, глядя на Рида, а тот едва заметно покраснел.

— Все равно странно. Эти сцены сильно отличаются от остального в книге. Я бы даже сказал, что их написал другой человек. Совершенно другие лексические маркеры.

Судя по тому, как Зак описывал сокомандников, вероятнее всего это Энджела, которая помогала подруге.

— Дай тебе волю, и ты все испортишь, — сказал Морган.

— Не испорчу, я просто сказал, что ей наверняка помогали.

— Да без разницы, милашка.

***

— Я уже начал было думать, что ты обо мне забыл. — Когда вошел Свитс, Зак приподнял брови. — Полагаю, череда дел слишком длинная?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Свитс, устраиваясь на стуле. — Здесь все в порядке?

Свитс мог бы поклясться, что Зака этот вопрос вывел из себя, хотя выражение его лица ничуть не изменилось.

— Все как всегда. На прошлой неделе Ходжинс купил мне сборник математических задач — более интересных, чем обычно. Начальство избегает говорить со мной без особой нужды. Правда, доктор Рид уговорил их разрешить нам поиграть в шахматы, когда он появится в следующий раз. Он очень хороший.

Ага, вот и новая деталь.

— Доктор Рид? Шахматы?

— Он из ФБР, я думал, вы всегда приглядываете друг за другом. Хотя он тоже не особо интересовался твоим существованием. — Ах-х. Скорее всего, агент, которого прислали проверить Зака в рамках пересмотра дела. — Он спрашивал меня о старых делах. Изначально его интересовало только мое участие в плане Повелителя, но сейчас ему, кажется, просто любопытно.

— Он часто приходит?

— Уже четыре раза был. Он старается приходить раз в месяц. Насколько позволяет расписание: кажется, он весьма загружен погоней за преступниками по всей стране.

Ну, если раньше по лицу Зака не было заметно, что он вышел из себя, то сейчас — да.

Хотя Свитс все еще был в легком замешательстве.

— Из какого он отдела?

— Из ОПА.

Ага, это кое-что объясняло. Какое-то время Свитс тешил себя мыслью о том, чтобы вступить в ОПА — первую лекцию, настроившую его на мысль о том, чтобы пойти в ФБР, читал как раз участник той команды, — но быстро понял, что ему нужно кое-что постабильнее. Новости о том, что шесть агентов погибли в результате взрыва, потому что профайлер неправильно интерпретировал реакцию, твердо убедили его, что этот путь не для него. Это и еще тот факт, что Джейсон Гидеон, кажется, уже нашел себе гениального подчиненного.

— Команда профайлеров. Конечно. — Секундное молчание повисло в комнате. — Тебе нравится, когда он тебя навещает?

— Он очень интересный. Приятно иметь возможность поговорить с кем-то, кто оценивает мир тем же образом, что и я. У него степень по математике, химии и инженерному делу, так что нам есть что обсудить. Он рассказывает мне о новейших достижениях науки. — Закончив фразу, Зак почти улыбнулся.

— Рад слышать. — Свитс и правда был искренне рад. Скука, на самом деле, была проблемой номер один, с которой столкнулся Зак, очутившись в дурдоме.

— Ты пришел ко мне с какой-то целью, — спросил Зак, — учитывая, что теперь ты заходишь редко?

— О. — Это получилось непроизвольно, и Свитс откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить. — Бут отправляется в Афганистан. Кости собирается на остров Малуку. А Ходжинс с Энджелой решили, что поедут во Францию.

— Что? — Зак выглядел искренне удивленным. — Почему? А кто присмотрит за лабораторией?

— Кэм остается. Она приведет в порядок дела. А на Малуку археологи нашли что-то важное и хотят, чтобы Кости возглавила экспедицию. Армии нужен Бут: они уверены, что он может спасти солдатам жизнь.

— А Ходжинс и Энджела?

— Они не хотят работать под руководством кого-то другого, не Бреннан.

— Это можно понять. Она лучшая в своей области.

— Мне кажется, Ходжинс и Энджела могут заскочить к тебе: сообщить, что уезжают, но, думаю, об остальных ты тоже должен знать.

— Вряд ли они придут. — Свитс знал: несмотря на то, что Зак ни слова не говорил о все более редких визитах старого друга, это его расстраивало. Хотя и удачной возможности поговорить с командой на эту тему тоже не выпадало. — Я шесть месяцев не видел доктора Бреннан, и тогда она зашла только потому, что она хотела спросить меня про рентгеновский набор, о котором поспорила с антропологом из Монреаля.

— Уверен, что она собиралась прийти и увидеться с тобой. Мы были заняты.

Едва заметно Зак кивнул и замер с опущенной головой.

— Понимаю. В этом суть работы.

***

— Над чем он, черт побери, работает?

Хотч, стоявший рядом с Росси возле дверей в кабинет, окинул взглядом оперзал. Все медленно собирались и покидали здание; те же, кто оставался на месте, казалось, на сегодня уже забросили работу. Все, кроме Рида, который с головой закопался в какие-то папки. 

— Он еще здесь? — спросил Хотч.

— И это странно, потому что я точно помню, как Эмили и Морган обсуждали, что он справился со всеми делами раньше. И не думаю, что у Джей Джей дошли руки вывалить ему на стол новую порцию, — добавил Росси. — И собственно, это возвращает нас к первому вопросу: чем он занят?

Хотч на минуту задумался, а потом догадался.

— Гормогон! — произнес он негромко.

Росси бросил на Хотча острый взгляд.

— Гормогон? — спросил он. — Как в рапорте для Штраусс, который был нужен полгода назад? — Хотч кивнул. — Господи боже, как она еще на воздух не взлетела, не получив его?

— Дело не в этом: то, чего хотела Штраусс, он отдал сразу же, — объяснил Хотч. — Именно этого я и боялся, Дэйв — что его затянет это дело. Он уверен, что этот Эдди невиновен.

— Но парень сознался во всех обвинениях, — Росси на минуту замолчал. — И я знаком с той командой: если бы судебные доказательства оказались неполными, они бы это дело в щепки разнесли. Что же, блин, обнаружил Рид?

— Вряд ли что-то кроме неопределенного ощущения, что концы с концами не сходятся, — сказал Хотч, глядя, как его коллега листает материалы дела. — То есть, для меня в этом деле не было никакого смысла, но судмедэксперты все отлично увязали, так что мы и не заглядывали в него. Слишком много всего.

— Думаешь, Рид что-нибудь найдет?

— Думаю, что если кто-то и может найти недостающий фрагмент в этом деле, то только он. Но не хочу потерять его в процессе.

Росси переглянулся с Хотчем.

— Ты уже говорил с ним об этом, верно, Аарон?

— Разумеется. Но тогда он выразился вполне определенно. Сказал, что будет заниматься этим в свободное время, так что это никому не повредит.

— Опасный это путь, и ты это знаешь.

Хотч вздохнул.

— Знаю. Но Рид идентифицирует себя с этим пареньком. Очень тяжело сказать ему «нет».

Особенно, когда Рид смотрел на него, оценивая взглядом, говорящим: «Что, если бы я оказался замешан в этом бардаке? Разве ты бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то вытащил меня?» — и Хотч знал, что он прав.


	3. Глава 3. Осторожно, но верно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Зак допускает промашку, Рид замечает это, а вся команда ОПА вовлекается в дело (и вдобавок заказывает еду на вынос).

Зак совсем привык к к тому, что к нему заглядывает доктор Рид, и вскоре дни его визитов стали для него лучшими днями каждого месяца. Они нарушали монотонность существования в дурдоме — а это было нужно Заку больше, чем что-либо, особенно теперь, когда Ходжинс и Энджела — единственные, кто приходил к нему постоянно, — были во Франции.

А Спенсер — Зак про себя начал называть его именно так, хотя не мог пока набраться храбрости и назвать его так в лицо, придерживаясь во время бесед официального «доктор Рид», — на самом деле приносил с собой интересные вещи. Новейшие инженерные разработки, журналы, сборники; похоже, Спенсер как-то договорился с персоналом, чтобы ему разрешили это приносить, хотя Зак все равно не мог оставить эти вещи себе. Но это не играло роли, так как Спенсер всегда читал их до прихода, чтобы выделить самое важное, а посещения длились достаточно, чтобы Зак успевал все прочесть.

Сегодня Спенсер принес сборник статей по физике. Вряд ли Зак схватил бы их первыми в магазине, но стоило признать: они были интересными. За ними последовали домыслы о том, что обнаружится в образцах, взятых «Кьюриосити» на Марсе. Однозначно, Спенсер знал об этом гораздо больше, чем Зак.

Он раздумывал, не будет ли дурным тоном попросить принести в следующий раз что-нибудь математическое. Чем дольше Зак сидел в психушке, тем больше утешения находил в математике. Всегда был правильный ответ. И это не менялось. В математике была простота, и логика, и все то, по чему Зак тосковал.

И все же Зак беспокоился. Хотя во время споров Спенсер проявлял свой обычный энтузиазм, его явно что-то тревожило. Но Зак не был профайлером — он даже обычные социальные ориентиры не замечал и не считывал, — так что понятия не имел, в чем дело. Любопытствовать казалось неправильным. Спенсер не особенно делился тем, что происходит в его жизни. Так что Спенсер о Заке знал до ужаса много, а тот о своем друге не знал почти ничего. (Не то чтобы Зака такая договоренность расстраивала. Он знал, что для Спенсера это просто работа. Или, по крайней мере, все началось именно так. Зак не был уверен, что все идет так же и сейчас.)

— Зак?

Его выдернуло из раздумий. Судя по выражению лица Спенсера, Зак ненадолго отключился. Обычно такого не бывало, наверное, это мысли о Спенсере отвлекли его.

— Прости.

Рид с легким беспокойством окинул своего собеседника взглядом, поскольку невнимательность была Заку несвойственна, но решил не придавать этому особого значения. Он потянулся, чтобы заправить прядь за ухо, но тут же вспомнил, что у него теперь достаточно короткие волосы и этого можно больше не делать. Рид ненадолго задался вопросом, насколько еще останется эта привычка, но потом решил, что внимание стоит сосредоточить на текущем разговоре.

— Ты не против, если сегодня мы еще немного побеседуем о Гормогоне?

Зак, к его чести, и глазом не моргнул в ответ на такую мысль.

— Меня это не слишком отвращает, доктор Рид.

Как же трудно было так его называть!

— Помни, ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. — Потому что, пусть Риду отчаянно хотелось получить ответы, их с Заком отношения оставались достаточно хрупкими, и сломать их некорректным вопросом не хотелось. Зак согласно кивнул. — Как был убит мистер Портер?

— Заколот в сердце. Я убил его.

Рид отметил то, как Зак выделил фразу, но не стал на этом останавливаться.

— Какое использовалось оружие?

— Нож Гормогона. Мы заметили, что он использовался и при убийстве других обнаруженных нами жертв. Джейсон Харкнесс совершил самоубийство с его помощью.

Голос Зака звучал бесстрастно. В нем не осталось ни грамма прошлого воодушевления. Зато была какая-то отстраненность.

— Итак, ты взял нож и заколол им мистера Портера в сердце?

— Верно. Мы уже это обсуждали. — Разумеется, Рид был в курсе и этого момента, и того, что Зак испытывает к разговору отвращение. Но знал и то, что надо продолжать тщательно изучать детали дела, чтобы найти упущенную.

— Знаю, Зак. Где он был, когда ты убил его?

— В его доме. В его кабинете. Он как раз начинал работать с документами. — И снова та же самая отстраненность. Скорее бесстрастная аккуратность наблюдателя за местом преступления, чем страстные эмоции совершившего это преступление.

— Что ты чувствовал?

— Что, прости? — Зак выглядел слегка шокированным.

— Что именно ты почувствовал, когда заколол мистера Портера?

— Ничего. Его убили ради высшей цели. Так сказал мне Повелитель. В то время я в это верил. — А теперь такая странная реакция, хотя чего-то подобного Рид и ожидал от Зака. Но в более широком плане что-то не вязалось. Большинство убийц признаются, что чувствуют от убийства или кайф, или глубокое раскаяние. Психически вменяемые убийцы, в основном, а Зак к ним и относился. Рид не считал, что его неверное суждение обо всей затее Гормогона делало Зака неадекватным.

— Ничего? — Рид не ожидал никаких прояснений по этому вопросу от Зака, но попытаться все же было можно.

— Целью его смерти было завершение миссии Гормогона. Не было никакого смысла чувствовать что-то по этому поводу.

Казалось, Заку очень неприятно обсуждать все дело. Рид видел: граница того, что можно было сегодня выведать, уже достигнута.

— А сейчас?

— Я понимаю, что действовал неправильно.

Нечто большее, чем логическая ошибка, решил Рид. Хотя на вопросе стоит сосредоточиться в следующий раз.

— Все хорошо, Зак, я не собираюсь больше тебя расспрашивать. — И, пока Зак старался сохранить свой обычный стоицизм, Рид заметил облегчение в его взгляде.

— Спасибо, доктор Рид.

То была почти что улыбка.

***

Вся эта свистопляска с делом Гормогона начала по-настоящему бесить Рида. Вне всякого сомнения: крайне маловероятно, что Зак действительно убил имиджмейкера, но доказательств обратного не было. Фактов не хватало даже на то, чтобы начать пересмотр дела. (И того факта, что Зак не подходит под профиль. Они ошибались и раньше. Всегда бывали исключения. От Зака бы попросту отмахнулись, сославшись на это.)

В любом случае, Рид не мог сосредотачиваться на Заке. Приходилось расследовать дела, делать заключения, заполнять документы. Рид взял кофе и теперь устроился за столом, глядя на груду появившихся на нем папок. Он уже собирался протянуть руку и взять одну из них — начать рабочее утро, — но голос, прозвучавший позади, вспугнул его.

— Доброе утро, Рид. — Это была Эмили. К несчастью, Рид ее совсем не ждал и, оборачиваясь, сбил на пол всю груду папок. — Извини, не хотела отвлекать тебя от утренней работы, — извинилась Эмили.

Рид оценил ущерб. Все в порядке. Собрать все труда не составит.

Затем он вспомнил. Голос Зака. «Он как раз начинал работать с документами». И фотографии с места преступления — стоило признать, сделанные бог знает как давно после преступления — и чистый стол. Аккуратно сложенные документы. Слой пыли на них свидетельствовал, что их не касались с момента убийства. Отпечатки на документах принадлежали только Портеру.

Портер даже не начал разбирать документы, когда был убит.

Зак ошибался.

И Зак не ошибался. Просто не ошибался. И не лгал; ему вообще не было смысла это делать.

Зака не было там в ночь убийства.

— Он этого не делал! — выдохнул едва слышно Рид.

— Кто не делал, Рид? — Эмили обеспокоенно глянула на него.

— Зак, — ответил, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, Рид. — Извини, нужно кое-что проверить.

В конце концов, все документы по делу Гормогона лежали в хранилище, и нужно было их проверить. Удостовериться, что все обнаруженное действительно складывается.

Выходя из оперзала, Рид не обращал внимания на взгляды сокомандников. Пожалуй, он немного дергался, пока ждал лифта, и еще сильнее — внутри. Все свелось к медленному перекатыванию с пятки на носок, но куда сильнее, чем обычно.

К счастью, работники архива знали Рида, и нужные документы оказались почти под рукой. В обычной ситуации он бы занес документы наверх, но сегодня терпения на это не хватило. Рид бегло просмотрел фотографии с места преступления, снятые в кабинете мистера Портера: все верно, никаких признаков, что тот начал разбирать документы до того, как на него напали. Ясно, что он вошел в кабинет — на полу, отмечая место короткой борьбы, виднелись потертости. Кровавый след, правда, вел прочь из кабинета, а объем крови свидетельствовал, что ранение не смертельно.

В отчете криминалистов было отмечено, что Портера убили в кабинете. Судя по следу, в здании находился один подозреваемый; но в кустах около строения кто-то топтался, значит, подозреваемых было несколько — или, как признали криминалисты, один подозреваемый устроил на территории несколько засад.

Разумеется, ни отпечатков пальцев, ни следов ДНК не нашли, но, закончив изучение отчета судмедэкспертов, Рид удивился, что и других следов не отыскали тоже. Зак рассказывал об умении Ходжинса обнаруживать и увязывать вещественные доказательства. Удивительно, что здесь, кажется, никаких попыток найти улик не делалось.

Рид признал, что недостаточно пристально изучил отчет судмедэкспертов. Единственное, что в этом отчете было несомненным, — это вещественное доказательство против Зака, а учитывая, что все его коллеги — судмедэксперты, можно было представить, как тщательно они копались в уликах, пытаясь найти хоть малейшие следы невиновности (по крайней мере, частичной) Зака.

Позже и ему придется покопаться в уликах. Предпочтительней вместе с экспертом. Потому что, пусть Рид и был хорош в этом — пожалуй, он был лучшим в команде, и потому на него постоянно взваливали оценку результатов вскрытия или трактовку обрывочных улик, — но в действительности у него была другая специализация.

Хотя для начала нужно наведаться к одному психологу. Наверняка за три года Зак допустил не одну промашку.

***

Поиски доктора Свитса заняли больше времени, чем стоило. На пару часов, но все же. Информация о том, что отпуск у психолога был пять месяцев назад, не помогла. Зато помогла вербовка в свои ряды Гарсии: Рид выяснил, что бродячий психолог Зака подвизался музыкантом в одном баре в центре. К счастью, он все еще был в Вашингтоне. Чудеса случаются.

Когда молодой человек вошел в бар, Свитс сразу его заметил. Он выглядел пугающе неуместно. Высокий, с нескладными конечностями и потрясающе похожий на некоторых ребят из бойзбэндов, которые показывала ему Дейзи. С другой стороны, кардиган и строгая, застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка свидетельствовали, что он, скорее всего, не из группы. Открыто висящий на поясе револьвер — наверняка многие ставили под вопрос и мужественность этого парня, и его способность пристрелить говнюка, — только подтверждал это свидетельство. На значке, висевшем на поясе, значилось «ФБР». Однако это все равно никогда не помогало.

Но он, прежде чем подойти, хотя бы дождался, пока Свитс закончит играть.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, и Свитс поднял голову. — Мы можем поговорить наедине?

— Там, в углу бара, есть сравнительно тихий уголок, и нас не побеспокоят.

Молодой человек согласно кивнул и последовал за Свитсом. Они скользнули в кресла, и оказалось, что они сидят друг напротив друга.

— Думаю, вы задаетесь вопросом, кто же я такой? — Свитс кивнул. — Я — доктор Спенсер Рид, — сказал парень. И это многое объясняло. Частый гость Зака из ОПА.

— Лэнс Свитс, — устало представился Свитс. Честно говоря, ему не хотелось тратить на это время. И все же, причин грубить пока не было.

Свитс глубже устроился в кресле.

— Вы пришли ко мне с какой-то определенной целью?

— Да, — ответил Рид. — Вы знаете, что Зак на самом деле не сумасшедший, так?

О. Хорошо.

— Конечно. — В конце концов, Свитс был единственным, кто с самого начала был против того, чтобы Зака объявили безумцем. — Спасибо, что подыгрываете мне в этом.

Он читал отчет Рида по поводу Зака, в котором описывалось, что тот демонстрирует сверхсильную паранойю и бред. Отчет описывал Зака почти как параноидального шизофреника, хотя в нем и не упоминался этот термин.

— Без проблем, — ответил Рид. — То есть, должна быть причина, по которой вы удерживаете блестящего молодого человека под замком и уверяете всех в его безумии, верно, и кто знает, что произойдет, если кто-нибудь узнает, что все это на самом деле фарс?

Черт. Зак не упоминал о свирепости, которой обладал этот молодой доктор.

— Признание Зака невменяемым было частью сделки с Кэролайн Джулиан в обмен на полное содействие в деле Гормогона.

— Ага, конечно. — Рид его проигнорировал. — Вы все убедили его, что тюрьмы ему не пережить, и будет лучше, если он проведет остаток жизни в том месте. — Свит слышал нарастающее презрение в голосе Рида. — Особенно учитывая, что он никого на самом деле не убивал.

В ответ Свитс сделал попытку сдержать мимику, и, кажется, по большей части преуспел.

— Улики и полное признание говорят о другом.

— Нет вещественных доказательств того, что Зак присутствовал при убийстве имиджмейкера. На самом деле, они указывают на обратное. — Очень самодовольный: единственный термин, которым стоило бы описать, как выглядел Рид. — А признание — неправда, и вы это знаете. Зака не было в той комнате. — Свитс открыл рот, чтобы заговорить. — Даже не думайте попытаться солгать мне, помните, чем я занимаюсь.

Сдаваясь, Свитс выдохнул.

— И давно вы знаете?

— Подозревал с момента первой встречи с Заком, но вы только что это подтвердили. — Свитс потрясенно смотрел на него. — Вас не удивило то, что он никого не убивал. И вы пытаетесь убедить меня, что доказательства указывают на обратное. Если бы вы считали, что Зак это сделал, то просто опровергли мое утверждение о его невиновности.

— Он сказал мне об этом спустя пару месяцев в «МакКинли» и немедленно упомянул о врачебной тайне. Зак не хотел, чтобы доктор Бреннан или Бут узнали.

— А они действительно считают, что он убил имиджмейкера? — недоверчиво уточнил Рид.

— Думаю, если ты однажды признал, что твой друг помогал серийному каннибалу и подорвал себя, чтобы сбить со следа, убийство не воспримут как нечто слишком ужасное.

— Гораздо более ужасное, чем им кажется. — Рид тяжело посмотрел на него. — Почему он все еще там?

— Вы профайлер. — Острого взгляда в ответ было достаточно, чтобы Свитс продолжил: — Зак убежден, что миру лучше без него, и он ни для чего не годен. В любом случае, — продолжил Свитс, — он все равно столкнется со множеством уголовных обвинений. Пособничество в убийстве, для начала.

— Препятствование федеральному расследованию, преступная небрежность, глумление над останками. Обвинение может приплести еще и парочку обвинений в мошенничестве и сокрытии улик, кроме всего.

Свитс кивнул.

— В любом случае ему грозит тюрьма. Он заинтересован в том, чтобы оставаться там, где сейчас. А чтобы заново открыть дело, вам нужно что-нибудь крупное.

— Я найду. Хороший адвокат отмажет Зака от мелких обвинений. Я не могу оставить его гнить там, зная, что он невиновен!

Свитса поразила страсть в голосе Рида.

— Он знает, что вы этим занимаетесь? — спросил он.

— Нет.

— Знаете, надо бы сказать ему. —Хотя Свитс и не сомневался, что дело Зака в надежных руках, он знал и то, что это может причинить кому-то боль. И будь он проклят, если это снова окажется Зак.

В ответ Рид один раз наклонил голову, кивая.

— Скажу.

В конечном счете, многое осталось недосказанным. Рид собрал вещи и выскользнул из кресла, оставив Свитса сидеть под тусклыми лампами бара. Свитс проводил его взглядом.

Ну, по крайней мере он больше не тащит груз знания о невиновности Зака в одиночку.

***

Рид занял конференц-зал. В оперзале Морган подошел к Эмили, присел на стол Рида, и они вдвоем то и дело поглядывали в сторону конференц-зала, пытаясь понять, над чем же работает Рид. Утром он удрал, потом вернулся и, не сказав ни слова, перетащил туда стопку за стопкой свои коробки с папками, после чего закрылся внутри.

— Где Рид? — Вернулся Хотч, кажется, с совещания, и присоединился к Моргану и Эмили.

Они оба указали на конференц-зал.

— Он уже час там торчит, — добавил Морган. — Сбежал утром куда-то, а как вернулся — засел там.

— Я видел. У кого какие мысли насчет причины? — спросил Хотч.

— Прентисс, ты с ним общалась, — подсказал Морган.

— Я просто сказала «доброе утро», — ответила Эмили. — А он, неуклюжий, умудрился свалить со стола половину папок. — Она еще ненадолго задумалась. — Но после этого он повел себя странно. Как будто о чем-то догадался. — И Морган, и Хотч не сводили с нее взгляда, пока Эмили вспоминала, что случилось этим утром. — Он сказал: «Зак этого не делал». — Морган только слегка растерялся, но Хотч забеспокоился, и Эмили заметила его беспокойство. — Это что-нибудь значит?

Хотч медленно кивнул.

— Закария Эдди.

— Как тот парень Гормогона?

— Да. Рид одержим этим делом с тех пор, как его отправили сделать по нему заключение восемь месяцев назад, — ответил Хотч. — Он убежден, что мистер Эдди не совершал убийства, в котором его обвинили и в котором сознался.

— Он восемь месяцев работает над этим? — изумилась Эмили.

— Я знаю, что он тщательно просмотрел все папки, еще когда они пришли, но не знал, что он до сих пор над этим корпит. — Знай бы о таком Морган, то помог бы.

— Между делами. Первоначальное дело крепкое, как бетон, настолько, что оно и в суд не попало, особенно с полным признанием от мистера Эдди. Рид допрашивал его, чтобы попытаться найти в его деле дыру, — ответил Хотч. — Думаю, нам стоит взглянуть на то, что он обнаружил.

Согласно кивнув, Морган и Эмили поднялись за Хотчем по лестнице, прошли мимо кабинета. И остановились возле дверей в кабинет Росси, чтобы Хотч мог объяснить ведущему профайлеру, в чем дело. Росси немедленно вскочил и пошел с ними.

Когда все вошли, Рид как раз расшифровывал свои давнюю беседу с Заком и переносил ее на стенд.

— Рид? — Хотчу пришлось окликнуть самого младшего из их команды, потому что он даже не обернулся. Остальные, по горло ухнув в информацию, просто разглядывали оперативные стенды — Рид всюду натыкал записи. Здесь было много всего.

Рид обернулся и окинул их взглядом.

— Он этого не делал, Хотч. Зак. Он не убивал имиджмейкера. Я в этом уверен. И не просто потому, что не подходит под профиль, хотя он не подходит совершенно. Есть и другие детали, которые не сходятся.

— Рид! — Хотч поднял руку, останавливая юного гения. Он знал: если дать Риду возможность, он начнет перечислять все доказательства, а в этом не было необходимости. — Давай сначала, пожалуйста. Остальные знакомы с делом гораздо меньше, чем ты.

— О! Конечно. — Рид подошел к главному стенду. — Это доктор Закария Эдди, работавший ранее на судебно-медицинскую лабораторию института Джефферсона. Три года назад он признался в содействии серийному убийце, известному как Гормогон, который, чтобы собрать серебряный скелет, убил восьмерых. — Рид указал на фотографию скелета, потом махнул в сторону профилей жертв. — О существовании Гормогона впервые стало известно, когда череп, сброшенный с путепровода, отскочил от мусоровоза. Череп идентифицировали: он принадлежал пропавшему скрипачу Гэвину Николсу, и это открытие привело к хранилищу Гормогона.

Соседний стенд был целиком посвящен найденному в хранилище, и он целиком приковал внимание команды.

— Грандиозно! — пробормотал Морган; было ясно, что все остальные согласны с ним.

— Расположение хранилища, а также отметины на костях, по которым определили, что у помощника Гормогона в зуб имплантирован бриллиант, привел их к подозреваемому — Джейсону Харкнессу. Той ночью его нашли мертвым в тюрьме — и сочли симуляцией самоубийства. Тело было найдено в позе «сына вдовы», и в такой же позе находились скелеты.

— Скелеты? Множественное число? — спросил Морган. Рид кивнул.

— Господи, — пробормотала Эмили себе под нос.

— В хранилище нашли надпись на древнегреческом. Она гласит: «Разве никто не поможет вдовьему сыну?»

— Это масонская мольба о помощи, — вставил Росси.

Рид снова кивнул.

— Так прояснился лейтмотив насчет сына вдовы. Все восемь жертв Гормогона были сыновьями вдов. Как и Джейсон Харкнесс, и мы подозреваем, сам Гормогон. Примечательно, что Зак им не был, — отметил Рид. — Гормогона назвали в честь антимасонской группы с тем же названием. Все его жертвы были связаны с тайными обществами, в основном — «Рыцарями Колумба».

— С каждой минутой все сложнее и сложнее, — вздохнул Морган и сел. Остальные последовали его примеру, поняв, что это может затянуться.

Сидя, они слушали, как Рид перечисляет факты касательно дела: коленные чашечки, которые прислали Бреннан, обнаружение второго скелета, нижнюю челюсть, ряд зубов, состоящий только из клыков, взрыв, устроенный Заком, кости мистера Портера, обнаруженные в Лимбе, и неожиданная догадка об участии во всем этом Зака. Как следы минералов в воде, в которой варилась нижняя челюсть, привели к Заку. Признание бедняги, представление его логической ошибки в истинном свете.

Потом в дверь конференц-зала постучалась Гарсия и спросила, знают ли они, который час; было куда позже, чем казалось. Хотч затребовал перерыв и оставил агентов — пошел пошарить в поисках кофе, а Гарсию попросил заказать еду на вынос. У него возник соблазн разогнать всех по домам — Хотч не сомневался, что дело может подождать до утра, — но Рид, судя по всему, был непреклонен, а злить его казалось не лучшей идеей.

Двадцатью минутами спустя они снова собрались в конференц-зале, на этот раз вместе с Гарсией.

— Окей, Рид, доказательство, что мистер Эдди невиновен, — потребовал Хотч.

— Гормогон одержим буквально всем. Всем — в смысле, хоть чем-то. Выбирал жертв, отвечавших определенной идеологии, и помощника тоже. Харкнесс идеально подходит под этот профиль. Первые преступления совершил еще подростком, потерял отцовскую фигуру, старшие легко им манипулируют. В обычной жизни он ощущал собственную неважность, и участие в убийствах, совершаемых Гормогоном, заставило его почувствовать, что его жизнь имеет высшую цель. Он демонстрировал склонность к психопатии.

— Зак не подходит под профиль ученика. Обе его родительские фигуры живы. Он вырос в счастливой, стабильной семье. Во время взросления он не сталкивался с серьезной травлей. Мать до сих пор присылает ему вязаные шарфы на каждое Рождество. Он не параноик. У него нет комплекса превосходства. С начальством у него тоже нет проблем: на самом деле, как раз наоборот. Тем не менее, им чрезвычайно легко манипулировать, а его уверенность пошатнулась после того, как его отстранили от несения службы в Ираке.

— Гормогону хотелось бы иметь ученика, который в первую очередь соответствовал бы природе его компульсивных желаний, а во вторую — находился бы полностью у него под контролем. Зак не подходит по обоим пунктам. Гормогон попросту использовал его ради доступа в институт Джефферсона.

— Доказательства вины Зака можно целиком возложить на эти манипуляции. Он солгал насчет челюсти. Он подстроил взрыв, чтобы отвлечь внимание и дать возможность украсть серебряный скелет. Пробрался в Лимб, чтобы спрятать кости и украсть зубы. Сварил нижнюю челюсть, чтобы срезать с нее плоть.

— Но Зак также признался в убийстве имиджмейкера, мистера Портера. И это признание — единственное свидетельство его вины. Когда я в другой раз заговорил с ним об этом, он ни разу не упомянул об убийстве в активном залоге.

Рид указал на доску, где был записан их разговор.

— Вот Зак говорит: «Он был заколот в сердце. Я убил его». Но он не идентифицирует себя с закалыванием. Просто берет на себя ответственность за его смерть. Даже когда я пытался вынудить его заявить, что он его заколол, Зак на самом деле так и не произнес этих слов. А его описание собственных чувств? Разве мы часто встречали подозреваемых, которые не чувствовали ничего — совершенно ничего! — при совершении убийства?

Команда знала, к чему он клонит. Убийцы, которые ничего не чувствуют, встречаются чрезвычайно редко и совершенно неспособны устанавливать любую эмоциональную связь — а Заку это не подходило.

— А потом — это. — Рид обвел строку, в которой Зак говорил про «работу с документами». — Вот таким криминалисты нашли кабинет мистера Портера. Никаких свидетельств того, что он работал с документами. Никаких папок, пролитых чернил из ручки, ничего. Зак цитировал мне мелочи из дел пятилетней давности. Не думаю, что он забыл, начал ли Портер разбирать бумаги или нет. — Скепсис команды буквально ощущался. — Эрго, его не было там во время убийства. Криминалисты определили, что на месте преступления был только один человек.

— И еще. Сегодня я ездил поговорить с его психологом. Он тоже уверен, что Зак невиновен. — Рид понимал, что нарушать врачебную тайну перед командой, наверное, не самая мудрая вещь.

— Тот, который продолжает подписывать все документы, в которых говорится о безумии Зака? — Казалось, Росси это совсем не убедило.

— Он всего лишь пытается помочь. — Рид не мог поверить, что выгораживает Свитса, и умоляюще взглянул на Хотча.

— Рид, то, что ты собрал, впечатляюще. Но у нас нет полномочий по этому делу. Это даже не дело. Оно закрыто. Мистер Эдди должен отказаться от своего признания, и нам нужен тот, кто определит его вменяемость.

— Как насчет изначального обвинителя? — спросил Рид. Он знал, что заставить Зака отказаться от признания будет нелегкой задачей. — Они могут заново открыть дело, если правильно убедить.

Лично Хотч думал, что это имеет мало шансов на успех.

— Кэролайн Джулиан. Она все еще в Вашингтоне. — Вся комната знала о ее репутации. Жестокая, но не настолько, чтобы допустить судебную ошибку. И, как сообщали, у нее была слабость по отношению команды Джефферсона.

— Тогда устройте мне встречу с ней, — сказал Хотч. — Завтра мы все проработаем профиль Гормогона и его ученика, а также Зака, чтобы можно было продемонстрировать, что он не подходит.

Все устало закивали. Подождать до утра казалось вполне верным планом действий. Все соглашались, что пора бы и отдохнуть и собраться снова назавтра, пораньше, чтобы подготовить профили до начала рабочего дня — раз уж это нельзя было считать делом, над которым они вроде как работают. Потихоньку все сотрудники ОПА рассеялись, и в зале остались только Рид и Хотч.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Рид.

— Нет проблем, — ответил Хотч. — Знаю, что ты усердно трудился над этим. Но, Рид, — он взглянул на младшего коллегу, — дела все еще в приоритете. Это дело закрыто, официально мы им не занимаемся, и, хоть мне и неприятно об этом говорить, пара недель или месяцев, или сколько еще это займет, не будут иметь разницы для мистера Эдди. Он добровольно сидит там уже три года.

— Знаю.

Рид действительно все понимал. Но еще и надеялся, что ничего важного не поступит, потому что вытащить Зака стало для него делом первостепенной важности. И все же Рид знал: на лучшее можно только надеяться.


	4. Глава 4. Мы снова собираем команду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Кэролайн Джулиан зовет «дорогушами» еще больше людей, Кэм страдает о том, как разбросало ее команду, а Венделл задается вопросом, почему в итоге ему вечно приходится иметь дело с безумным бывшим ассистентом.

Разумеется, удача ОПА никогда не улыбалась, так что следующим утром им подвалило дело. Короткое, правда: вернулись они на четвертый день, — но не очень-то хорошее. ОПА вызвали слишком поздно, чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Огорчительная и несчастливая правда.

Когда их самолет сел в Квантико, была уже ночь, так что Хотч разрешил всем прийти утром попозже, и вся команда приняла это известие с радостью.

И когда они вернулись в офис, их ожидала последняя стадия расследования: гора документов, которые надо было написать. Рид до нервного зуда хотел взяться за дело Гормогона, но все еще было нужно договориться о встрече с Кэролайн Джулиан. А команде — сложить в профиль всю информацию, которая была у них по Гормогону. О, и Риду еще нужно было сделать профиль на Зака. Не то задание, которого он ждал с нетерпением, хотя это и надо было сделать, чтобы вытащить Зака.

Крохотный вопрос — сообщить Заку о том, что они заново открывают дело, — на данный момент лежал в стороне. Когда до того дойдет, Рид перейдет этот Рубикон.

***

Кэролайн Джулиан растерялась, узнав, что кто-то из ОПА хочет встретиться с ней насчет Закарии Эдди. Она мирно и спокойно проводила время, ведь, раз уж Бут в Афганистане, с командой Джефферсона ей было нечего делать. Но она вызвала Свитса — бедный мальчик, кажется, слегка тронулся с тех пор, как Бут и Бреннан уехали, и, распрощавшись со всеми, устроился музыкантом в бар. Надо же! — который послушно объяснил, что этот самый доктор Рид встречался с Эдди в рамках оценки старых дел.

Услышав, что Рид уговорился о встрече с Кэролайн Джулиан, он немедленно связался с единственной оставшейся из команды Джефферсона и рассказал, что происходит.

И именно так они с Кэм оказались возле конференц-зала в здании Гувера, пока Рид представлял Кэролайн дело.

— Так этот доктор Рид считает, что Зак невиновен? — спросила Кэм.

— Конкретно в убийстве. Именно по этому поводу, кажется, он и спорит, — ответил Свитс. Ни Рид, ни Кэролайн не закрыли жалюзи, так что и сам Свитс, и Кэм могли свободно заглядывать в зал. Кэролайн выглядела недовольной, а Рид буйно жестикулировал.

— И почему он обязательно должен был этим заняться, когда все разъехались? — в отчаянии бросила Кэм. — Итак, сколько уже это тянется?

— Восемь месяцев. Плюс-минус. Знаю, что ФБР приказала провести разбор дела, и доктор Рид исполнил приказ, но впервые я узнал о том, что он регулярно навещает Зака, спустя два месяца. Когда Зак мне сказал. Хотя и дал понять, что они просто сидят и играют в шахматы. О том, что доктор Рид проводит расследование, я впервые узнал, когда он нашел меня в баре неделю назад.

— Господи Иисусе! — Взволнованная, Кэм всплеснула руками. — Что, блин, он нашел? Или ему Зак что-то сказал? Просто, без обид, но он ведь не старше тебя.

— Он ровесник Зака. На три года старше меня, — ответил Свитс. — Три научных степени и два бакалаврских диплома в двадцать один год, зачислен в срочном порядке в ФБР, обучался лично у Джейсона Гидеона и отобран в ОПА. Его команда — лучшая в своем деле.

— ОПА, профилирование, так? — спросила Кэм. — И какой у них показатель раскрытия?

— Процент закрытых дел — один из самых высоких в ФБР. Их команда, кроме всего прочего, взяла Бостонского Потрошителя и Принца Тьмы.

— Итак, Зак в хороших руках? — Свитс согласно кивнул. — Хорошо. — Кэм скрестила руки, устраиваясь на таком неудобном стуле.

Но долго сидеть ей не пришлось.

— Вы, двое, сюда! — раздался голос Кэролайн Джулиан, так что Свитс вместе с Кэм вскочили на ноги и быстро вошли в зал. — Теперь проясните мне все это. Юный доктор Рид считает, что доктор Эдди не виноват в смерти имиджмейкера. А вы как думаете? — И Кэм, и Свитс молчали, раздумывая. — Доктор Сэроен? — Кэролайн подняла бровь.

— М-м-м, да, — пробормотала Кэм. Прошло много времени, а абсолютной памяти насчет деталей места преступления, как у Зака или Кости, у нее не было. Впрочем, и памяти Винсента насчет случайных фактов тоже.

— Мы не будем сидеть тут весь день, дорогуша, — требовательно заявила Кэролайн. — Как думаешь, Зак сделал это или нет?

— Нет. Поначалу — нет. Но доктор Бреннан сказала, что уверена, — отозвалась Кэм и бросила на Свитса взгляд, полный отчаяния. — Я читала ему в больнице, когда они все выяснили. А потом он во всем нам признался.

— Доктор Бреннан была уверена, что Зак — подручный Гормогона. Но это все равно не дает объяснений обвинению в убийстве, — заговорил профайлер, и Кэм повернулась к нему. — Нет никаких доказательств того, что Зак находился на месте преступления. На самом деле, судя по тому, что он мне рассказывал, я убежден, что его там не было.

Пораженная, Кэм просто смотрела на него. Потом вспомнила.

— Мы никогда не рассматривали место преступления! — Она еще на мгновение задумалась. — И никто не проверял, согласуются ли раны, полученные мистером Портером.

— Дорогуша, почему же это раньше не всплыло? — Кэролайн выглядела раздраженной.

— Зачем бы? Мы и так знали, что бы нашли. Бреннан отвлеклась, обнаружив пропавшие зубы, и не провела полную проверку останков мистера Портера, а потом, у нас ведь было признание. Никто не хотел возвращаться к этому делу. — Кэм сделала паузу. — Это слишком болезненно.

— Доктор Сэроен права, — добавил Свитс. — Не было никаких свидетельств, что признание Зака — ложь.

Рид с трудом подавил желание выругаться.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что он пытался вас защитить? Он все делал ради Джефферсона, сами же знаете. Он пытался возложить все это бремя на себя. Знал, что вам будет гораздо труднее испытывать к убийце симпатию. Из-за этого вероятность, что вы начнете копаться в деле, стремилась к нулю. Зак не хотел, чтобы кто-либо из вас увяз в нем, как и он сам.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Рид. — Кэролайн почти вышла из себя. — Дорогуша, я хочу, чтобы вы пересмотрели все доказательства. Привлекайте всех, кто потребуется. Черт, верните, если нужно, Бута и Бреннан! Мне нужны ответы. Доктор Свитс, тут записи всех ваших разговоров с Заком, верно?

— Нет. Я не счел это необходимым.

Кэролайн раздраженно вздохнула.

— Тогда любые заметки. Если он говорил хоть что-нибудь, что может перевернуть признание с ног на голову, я хочу это знать. Пусть доктор Рид просмотрит их, если нужно.

О, блин, веселенькое выйдет задание.

Кэролайн окинула взглядом трех докторов, стоявших перед ней.

— А теперь кыш отсюда! Кое-кому надо с делами поработать, и этот кое-кто не ждал, что давно закрытое снова внезапно откроется.

Все трое решили, что разумнее будет не задерживаться, и быстро вышли из конференц-зала. Дойдя до лифта, они дружно остановились.

— Доктор Спенсер Рид, — сказал юный профайлер, и Кэм повернулась к нему. — Кэролайн Джулиан нас так и не представила.

— О. — Разумеется, не представила. — Доктор Камилла Сэроен. Возглавляю отдел судмедэкспертизы в Джефферсоне. Или того, что от него осталось. — Она протянула руку, и Рид пожал ее, но у нее не осталось сомнения: физический контакт дается ему нелегко.

— Зак рассказывал о вас много хорошего, — сказал Рид, — и я знаком с вашей работой.

Кэм улыбнулась.

— Жаль, что я не могу сказать того же.

Взгляд, которым окинул ее Рид, заявлял, что это его совершенно не беспокоило.

Потом звякнул лифт, и они вошли в него.

— Пойду-ка я лучше покопаюсь в этих папках, — вздохнул Свитс. Он даже не знал, что случилось с вещами из его кабинета — на месте ли они или их перенесли в хранилище.

— У тебя есть хоть что-то? — спросила Кэм. — Думаю, ты держишь документы по Заку в порядке.

— Думал ему помочь — не хотел, чтобы кто-то совал в дело нос. А теперь это означает, что ему придется остаться в дурдоме, — выдохнул Свитс в полном отчаянии. — Доктор Рид?

— Если вы найдете хоть что-нибудь, чего не было в отчетах восьмимесячной давности, отправьте это факсом в Квантико. В противном случае… я смотрел, и там ничего нет. — Рид взглянул на часы. — Мне лучше бы вернуться, честно.

Лифт остановился, и Свитс отправился проверить, что осталось от его кабинета.

— Ну, а я лучше кое-кому позвоню, — вздохнула Кэм. Рид вопросительно вздернул бровь. — Наш судебный антрополог на Малуку, наш энтомолог во Франции, а агент ФБР — в Афганистане. Я не собираюсь сама искать улики, которые нам понадобятся.

— О! — Рид казался слегка удивленным. — Удачи с этим.

— Спасибо, — ответила Кэм. — Думаю, она нам понадобится.

***

Звонить Кэм начала, только когда вернулась в Джефферсон. Обдумав, она решила первыми попробовать Ходжинса и Энджелу. Они не должны еще спать. Хотелось бы надеяться, что их последний номер, который был у Кэм, все еще действует.

Телефон звонил, и звонил, и звонил, и, как раз когда Кэм уже почти сдалась, трубку взяли.

— Да?

Недовольный голос Энджелы Кэм узнала бы где угодно.

— Энджела, это Кэм!

— О. Что тебе нужно?

— Ходжинс с тобой? — Кэм решила: если уж они вместе, то и поговорить с ними лучше одновременно.

— Ага, сейчас дам его. — Кэм услышала шум от движений Энджелы, тихое бормотание — кажется, она говорила с Ходжинсом. Потом телефон слова клацнул: Энджела включила громкую связь.

— Так будет лучше, Кэм, — послышался голос Ходжинса. Он звучал устало и самую малость ворчливо. Кэм решила не расспрашивать, почему, и покончить с этим поскорее.

— Кэролайн Джулиан заново открывает дело Гормогона.

— Что?! — В голосе Ходжинса теперь звучало куда больше тревоги, и Энджела попросила его быть потише.

— С Заком какое-то время встречался молодой агент ФБР, который убежден, что тот не убивал имиджмейкера. Кэролайн хочет, чтобы мы провели повторную оценку экспертизы: проверить, можем ли доказать его участие или нет.

— Мы будем на месте, — ответила Энджела. Судя по поднявшемуся звону и грохоту, Ходжинс немедленно начал собирать вещи. — Ты звонила Бреннан или Буту?

Кэм вздохнула.

— Нет. Последнее, что я слышала о Сили, — что он собирается в поход и дозвониться до него будет практически невозможно. То же и с Бреннан. Потребуется время.

— Кларк может поработать с костями?

— Не повезло — его приняли на работу в Чикаго.

Где-то на заднем плане выругался Ходжинс.

— А остальные? Знаю, Винсент не годится: мы слышали, он выиграл в «Своей игре».

— Последнее, что я слышала о Фишере — он лежал, кажется, в реабилитационном центре. Мистер Вазири сменил специальность на культурную антропологию.

— Венделл?

На мгновение Кэм задумалась.

— Последний раз, когда я проверяла, он был в Вашингтоне. Я его найду.

— Кэм, следующим же самолетом мы возвращаемся в Вашингтон. — Это снова был Ходжинс.

— Хорошо.

Кэм положила трубку. Пора отыскивать Венделла Брэя.

***

— Эй, Рид, как все прошло?

Вся команда ждала его возвращения. Без сомнения, кто-то сообщил им, что этим утром Рид встречается с миссис Джулиан. Но он не сказал ни слова, пока не добрался до своего места и не положил сумку.

— Она собирается заново открыть дело.

Тихие одобрительные возгласы, немного аплодисментов и «Поздравляю, Рид» прокатились по комнате. Все, казалось, происходит слишком быстро. Зак даже не знает о попытках отвоевать его свободу.

— Доктор Сэроен из судмедлаборатории Джефферсона собирается заново провести оценку доказательств. А доктор Свитс посмотрит, не осталось ли у него каких-нибудь записей, не внесенных в официальные документы — те, которые мне прислали вначале, — сообщил всем Рид.

— Отличное начало, — ответила Эмили.

Кто-то согласно хмыкнул, кто-то кивнул, и все заговорили о том, что сейчас лучше сделать. В самом разгаре беседы Хотч отвел Рида в сторону.

— Ты ему рассказал? — спросил он.

Про себя Рид застонал. Конечно, Хотч знал.

— Нет. Не было времени.

Хотч окинул Рида, который был выше него, взглядом, и этот взгляд был полон беспокойства.

— Без сомнения, ты беспокоишься об этом, — и, не дав Риду шансов возразить, продолжил: — но Зак должен знать, и мне кажется, лучше всего, если он услышит это от тебя.

— Я в курсе, — кивнул Рид. — Доктор Свитс сказал мне то же самое.

— Умный человек, значит, — ответил Хотч. Но тема для разговора еще оставалась. — Рид, если миссис Джулиан захочет, чтобы в деле участвовал агент из ОПА, я порекомендую, чтобы ты продолжал вести его. Но не могу утверждать, что она захочет. И до того, как это случится, от тебя ждут, что ты будешь заниматься своей обычной работой.

К чести Рида, такая перспектива его не встревожила.

— Конечно, Хотч. Я все понимаю. Дело Зака ложится на плечи миссис Джулиан и судмедэкспертов, а проводить повторную оценку доказательств должны люди, более квалифицированные в этом, чем я.

Конечно, Рид был прав. Но Хотч видел, что случалось, когда тот терял из виду общую картину: взваливал на себя слишком много, запутывался, и все слишком быстро становилось личным. Тем не менее, как раз это Рид понимал. Оправданное отступление. Стремительное безрассудство, охватившее Рида в последние две недели — и, если честно, с того момента, как он встретил Закарию Эдди, — казалось, сошло на нет.

***

Ходжинс и Энджела попали наконец в судмедлабораторию уже после полуночи. Покинув свой уютный домик неподалеку от Парижа, они не останавливались, пока не добрались до Джефферсона. Кэм встретила их, спустившись с платформы, и обняла Энджелу, а Ходжинс бросил сумки на пол.

— Есть новости? — спросил он.

— Смотря что считать новостями, — ответила Кэм, уводя их на платформу. Много собрать не удалось. Один из столов для аутопсии теперь служил стендом: на нем разложили фотографии с места убийства Портера. И несколько коробок — кажется, из ФБР — лежали перед одним из письменных столов. Сделанные в Джефферсоне фото скелета висели, приколотые к доске, которую кто-то откуда-то приволок. На другом конце платформы молодой светловолосый парень разглядывал рентгеновские снимки.

— Венделл?

Тот повернулся к бывшим коллегам. Кэм забрала Венделла прямо из мастерской, и на нем все еще был перемазанный маслом жилет и грязная спецовка, обмотанная вокруг талии. По крайней мере, Кэм нашла ему лабораторный халат, иначе бы Венделл выглядел здесь ужасно неуместно.

Хотя и Ходжинс с Энджелой были не в лучшей форме. Одеты с бору по сосенке, явно напялив подходящую для Джефферсона одежду поверх выходной. И оба выглядели измученными. В конце концов, во Франции только наступало раннее утро.

— Трудно что-то сказать по снимкам, — начал Венделл. — И будет гораздо легче, если выйдет загрузить данные в Энджелотрон, но, судя по углу удара, нападавший был ниже доктора Эдди, а по глубине — сильнее или тяжелее.

— Энджела, — сказала Кэм, — может, начнешь с этого?

Энджела минуту поразмыслила.

— Мне может понадобиться немного времени, чтобы снова войти в колею, но ага, конечно.

После этих слов она быстренько сбежала в свой кабинет. Кэм отметила, что Венделл действительно делает по найденному записи, и оценила это по достоинству: так его работа становилась труднее, раз уж костей не было в наличии, но подготовка бумаг для эксгумации — та еще проблема. По крайней мере, Портера похоронили, так что, если понадобится, скелет у них был.

— Кэм, скажи, что же делать мне?

На лице Ходжинса застыла растерянность, очень знакомая Кэм, и она вздохнула.

— У Кэролайн есть материалы ФБР касательно всех вещественных доказательств, собранных на месте преступления, но в каком они будут состоянии, понятия не имею. Есть анализы какой-то грязи, обнаруженной на месте, но пара-тройка, не больше. Судмедэкспертизу можно задвинуть в сторону, если есть полное признание. — Она указала на папку со списками улик.

— Там должно что-то быть! — Ходжин выглядел неуверенным, и Кэм понимала, в чем причина. — Боже правый, зачем, зачем Зак во всем этом признался?

Кэм только сейчас начала понимать, каким трудным для них всех будет это дело.

— Только обвинение в убийстве. Сейчас мы оспариваем только его.

Под взглядом Кэм Ходжинс устроился за одним из столов и раскрыл папку.

— Кажется, доктор Рид считает, что это должно бы все для нас облегчить.

Ходжинс застыл, отвлекаясь от поисков.

—Ты же не можешь всерьез в это верить! Кто, в конце концов, таков этот доктор Рид?

Кэм снова вздохнула.

— Думаю, все серьезней, чем кажется. И доктор Рид в этом вроде бы уверен. Я встретилась с ним только этим утром, и очень недолго. Свитс мне немного о нем рассказал. Он потрясающий, Ходжинс, думаю, тебе бы он понравился. Он уже почти девять месяцев встречается с Заком. Это дело стало личным и для него. Тебе стоит увидеться с ним. Не знаю, что бы он сделал, если бы Кэролайн не открыла дело заново.

Кажется, это объяснение слегка убедило Ходжинса.

— А что Свитс?

— Пересматривает и ищет записи, которые делал во время встреч с Заком. Судя по тому, что я собрала, Зак сообщил доктору Риду нечто такое, из чего тот сделал вывод, что Зак не находился на месте в момент убийства Портера. Теперь Рид вместе со Свитсом пытаются выяснить, не сказал ли Зак что-нибудь еще в таком же духе.

— Этот парень мозгоправ? — Ходжинс мог поклясться: раньше Кэм говорила, что к Заку приходил только агент ФБР. Но стоило признать: его ум был слегка затуманен из-за смены часовых поясов и рассинхронизации.

— Профайлер. Он старший спецагент из ОПА. Три докторских степени — математика, инженерное дело и химия, — и бакалаврские дипломы по психологии и социологии. Я навела о нем справки. Бут с ума сойдет от мысли, что умник работает в ФБР.

И оба при этих словах позволили себе усмехнуться.

— Бут и Кости? — опасливо спросил Ходжинс.

— Ни один из них пока мне не попался. И нет гарантии, что они вернутся, даже если мы до них достучимся.

Учитывая, что оба бессмысленно упертые. Хотя, если воссоединится вся команда, многое упростится. Тем более, у них вышла заминка. Венделл — отличный специалист в своей области, а Кэролайн проще работать с ним, чем с другими интернами (пусть Кларк и был лучше по всем статьям, Кэролайн все еще имела на него зуб со времен дела Кинана. Хоть и совсем крохотный).

— Они должны знать.

— Не думаю, что даже Зак об этом знает.

В ответ Ходжинс широко раскрыл рот.

— Все еще в работе.


	5. Глава 5. Психо-фигли-мигли

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой команда Джефферсона что-то находит, Зак наконец встречает достойного соперника, и возвращается один весьма раздраженный судебный антрополог (вместе с агентом ФБР).

Этой ночью Рид почти не спал. Он знал в деле каждую мелочь. И подозревал, что не сможет нормально выспаться до тех пор, как не соберет достаточно доказательств, чтобы оправдать Зака. Рид потратил на это пару часов, но, когда рассвело, решил, что с тем же успехом он может приступить к заброшенным вчера делам, чтобы начать пораньше и успеть побольше.

В привычном магазинчике он взял двойную порцию кофе и, как всегда, поехал в Квантико на метро. В офисе было тихо, но обычно, когда Рид приезжал, все только начиналось. Следующими явятся Эмили или Морган, один за другим. В какой-то момент неслышно войдет Росси, а Гарсия прибудет с утренним кофе и ежедневной порцией флирта. Хотч... ну, тут все зависит от того, кто сегодня отвозит Джека в школу и насколько важными делами занят отдел. Единственное, о чем знали все — когда понадобится, Хотч всегда появится вовремя.

Рид уселся за свой стол. Тишина — это здорово, работаться будет лучше. Если повезет, он закончит с этими делами и чем бы то ни было другим к обеду, а потом сможет вернуться в Вашингтон. И обсудить дело с доктором Свитсом и доктором Сэроен. Они могли уже что-то обнаружить.

Раннее утро быстро закончилось; Рид даже не заметил, что кто-то пришел — ни болтовни, ни утреннего кофе, ни жалоб над стопками папок; слишком глубоко погрузился в работу.

Но потом:

— Доктор Рид?

Это был Лэнс Свитс, сжимавший в руках несколько папок и стакан с кофе. Темные круги под глазами давали понять, что он, вероятно, всю ночь не спал.

— Да?

— Мы можем где-нибудь поговорить наедине?

Джей Джей уехала, ее кабинет освободился, и на него пока еще никто не претендовал, так что Рид решил, что это самое подходящее место. Никто из них не хотел садиться за стол, и они колебались, прежде чем усесться рядом, но за столом Джей Джей было достаточно места для двоих, а Свитс не чувствовал под собой ног от усталости.

— Вы что-нибудь нашли?

Свитс устало покачал головой.

— Помимо очевидного, которое не выдержит проверки, нет. Думаю, Зак со мной держится настороженней, чем с вами. Наверное, потому и дал промашку.

Зак не столько оступился, сколько с треском провалился; никто не мог лгать на допросах так долго о том, чего не делал. Рид почти устыдился. 

— Доктор Сэроен что-то нашла?

— Я с ней не говорил. Полагаю, они позвонят, если уточнят что-нибудь. Она вызвала на работу Венделла, а еще я слышал, что из Парижа летят Ходжинс и Энджела. — Свитс отметил, как, услышав о Венделле, Рид вопросительно поднял бровь. — Венделл Брэй. Один из интернов доктора Бреннан. Все остальные так или иначе заняты.

Вежливый эвфемизм для фразы «Все куда-то свалили».

— А доктор Бреннан?

— До нее никто не смог добраться. Она, вместе с ассистенткой мисс Вик, должна выйти сегодня на связь, так что, надеюсь, сообщение до нее дойдет.

Рид обиделся, сам не зная на что. Никто не мог ничего сделать, если Бреннан вне зоны доступа. И нет никакой гарантии, что она действительно сможет помочь Заку, даже если вернется. В прошлый раз не смогла.

— Хорошо.

***

Тем вечером остатки команды Джефферсона собрались в старом кабинете Бреннан. Овладевшее всеми изнеможение отпечаталось на лицах. Кэм не смогла заставить себя сесть за стол Бреннан, так что вместо этого присела на его край; Ходжинс и Энджела разделили между собой диван, а Венделл устроился в другом кресле, в углу.

Никто из них не услышал ни как открывается дверь комплекса, ни крика «Кэм!», последовавшего за этим; все ужасно устали. Так что, когда Свитс распахнул дверь, все от неожиданности подскочили.

— Расслабьтесь, — сказал Свитс: все были ужасно напряжены. — Я еду принес.

Он поднял и показал коробочки с китайской едой, и все просияли. Энджела, самая бодрая из всех, вскочила, чтобы забрать у Свитса одну из коробочек.

Пока Энджела вместе с Ходжинсом распаковывали еду, Кэм заметила, что за спиной Свитса стоит молодой человек. Усталость взяла свое, и Кэм пришлось задуматься, чтобы связать этого парня с тем, которого на днях ей представила Кэролайн Джулиан.

— Доктор Рид, — сказала она, — присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

Не то чтобы это было легко; Свитс прямиком направился к последнему свободному месту на диване, и единственным не занятым оказалось кресло Бреннан. Рид покосился на него, но заколебался. Кэм попыталась жестом приободрить его, показать, что все в порядке, можно садиться, и, кажется, послание дошло до адресата, потому что Рид подошел и сел, развернувшись лицом к столику перед диваном.

К тому моменту Ходжинс уже нагреб в рот небольшую горку китайской еды, и остальные тоже начали с удовольствием уплетать. Взяв коробку и палочки, Кэм уселась, глядя на собравшихся. Хоть и не преднамеренно, ее внимание все время перетекало к незваному гостю. Осторожный, он брал коробку с оглядкой на остальных, подозрительно разглядывал палочки; Кэм казалось, он как будто раздумывает, пользоваться ими или нет, и потом все-таки решает — да, они подойдут.

Кэм вспомнила: Зак тоже не особо ловко управлялся с палочками (и с ужасом поняла, что с поврежденными руками теперь все стало даже хуже). Честно говоря, она удивилась, что Ходжинс до сих пор не воспротивился присутствию Рида, но это скорее говорило о том, насколько все устали.

Что характерно, как только все наелись, Ходжинс собирался что-то сказать, но Свитс умудрился вставить фразу первым.

— Кэм, что у нас есть?

Все посмотрели на нее. 

— Было бы проще, если бы мы сидели в кабинете Энджелы. — Итак, реконструкцию они смогут показать. — Но и сейчас есть хорошие новости.

Кэм могла поклясться: после этих слов Рид заметно расслабился. Потом все решили, что стоит перебраться в кабинет Энджелы.

Увидев, какая техника стоит в ее кабинете, Рид восхищенно выдохнул. Кэм не смогла разобрать, что он пробормотал себе под нос: что-то о Гарсии и ее загребущих ручках. Особенно когда Энджела включила компьютер.

Она вбивала цифры, а Венделл навис над ней, проверяя, все ли верно. Рид был главным объектом объяснений.

— Рост мистера Портера — шесть футов один дюйм. — Она собрала изображение скелета. — Итак, тут Венделл выяснил, что, судя по углу нанесенной раны, помощник должен быть ростом пять футов девять дюймов. — Другое изображение, на этот раз следа на кости. — Рост Зака — пять футов одиннадцать дюймов. Слишком высокий.

— Наверняка есть что-то, чем можно объяснить разницу в росте? — Рид решил мыслить, как Хотч.

— Ничего в кабинете не могло бы ее объяснить, и мы пробовали разные схемы. Ни одна не сработала.

— А Портер определенно был убит в той комнате, разве что криминалисты пропустили что-то масштабное. Все на это указывает.

Это был Ходжинс, присоединившийся к ним со списком улик в руке.

— И еще, — это был Венделл, который воспользовался шансом вставить слово, — кто бы ни заколол Портера, он был тяжелее и сильнее Зака. Заколоть кого-то в сердце труднее, чем кажется.

— Изначально мы считали, что это мог сделать Зак, потому что он бы точно знал, куда направлять нож, — добавила Кэм.

— Но все случилось не так. Сколы на ребрах: это был сильный, твердый удар. Но не точный. Есть способы и получше заколоть кого-то в сердце, — закончил Венделл. Энджела подняла снимки, чтобы все увидели.

— Итак, Зак никак не мог убить его?

Кэм изучала Рида: тот казался слегка напряженным.

— Зак не мог заколоть мистера Портера, да.

Лицо Рида захлестнуло облегчением.

— Миссис Джулиан об этом знает?

— Я собираюсь рассказать это ей завтра утром, — ответила Кэм.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Рид. — Завтра я договорюсь встретиться с Заком. Могу я показать ему все то, что вы нашли?

Все закивали.

— Конечно, парень. Пока будешь с ним, уговори Зака отказаться от признания? — На удивление Кэм, это сказал Ходжинс. И выглядел он куда приветливее.

— Попробую, — улыбнулся в ответ Рид.

***

Сообщение о том, что доктор Рид собирается прийти этим утром, застало Зака врасплох. Обычный месяц еще не прошел, и Спенсер не опоздал в прошлый раз, так что причины для такого скорого возвращения не было. Зак воссоздал в памяти их предыдущий разговор, но не смог обнаружить причину для этого визита.

И тем не менее, он был благодарен. Ему нравилось, когда приходил Спенсер.

Когда его вместо обычной палаты для встреч отвели в другую комнату, на Зака снова нахлынул ранее испытанный ужас. Была в этом какая-то странность. Странное очень редко означало хорошее.

Едва войдя в комнату, Зак понял, что у этого чувства была веская причина. Спенсер стоял, держась за спинку стула, и выглядел так устало и расстроенно, как никогда раньше. Он где-то реквизировал стенд и приколол к нему рентгеновские снимки. На столе лежало несколько папок, но ни одной — для обычных психоотчетов. Большую часть стопки занимали папки ФБР — Зак их узнал, — но были еще и голубые, которые традиционно использовались в Джефферсоне.

Что, черт побери, творится, и откуда у Спенсера папки из Джефферсона?

Зак смущенно встретил его взгляд.

— Садись, Зак, — начал Рид. Тот сел, надеясь, что Спенсер сделает то же самое, но тот, судя по всему, не собирался этого делать.

Рид не знал, что говорить дальше. С того момента, как он уехал из Джефферсона, он проигрывал этот разговор в голове снова и снова; это приводило его в ужас, но даже близко не похожий на тот, который он действительно сейчас испытывал. Он открыл одну из папок, в которой хранилось ключевое доказательство, найденное командой Джефферсона.

— Ты не убивал мистера Портера. — Вот. Это сказано. Глаза Зака широко раскрылись в ответ и не закрывались, пока Рид выкладывал перед ним доказательства. — Ты слишком высокий. И слишком легкий. Тебя даже не было на месте в момент убийства. Вот все доказательства.

Рид смотрел, как Зак водит глазами по бумагам, фотографиям, показаниям различных компьютеров из Джефферсона. И остановился, когда дошел до анализа рентгеновских снимков.

— Кто это обнаружил?

— Я заручился помощью твоей старой команды из Джефферсона. Или того, что от нее осталось. Доктор Сэроен позвала обратно доктора Ходжинса и мисс Монтенегро, а анализ костей провел мистер Венделл Брэй. И еще им помогал доктор Свитс.

После этих слов Зак смутился еще сильнее.

— А доктор Бреннан? И агент Бут? — Последний вопрос он добавил после коротких раздумий.

— Доктор Бреннан на острове Малуку, с ней связались, но она пока не ответила. Агент Бут сейчас в Афганистане, и связаться с ним нет возможности. Мы ожидаем, что за сутки это изменится.

— О.

Зак, без сомнения, был разочарован, и Рид расстроился: ведь оба наставника Зака пропустили такое важное событие. Тот подождал минуту, потом перевел взгляд на стенд со снимками. Коротко кивнул, как будто принимая итоги поисков Рида. Потом повисло неловкое молчание: Зак думал, что же, блин, на это ответить.

Рид решил начать первым.

— Зачем ты признался?

На мгновение Зак казался смущенным; он явно не ждал подобного вопроса, но быстро вернулся к теме.

— Я предоставил информацию, которая привела к кончине мистера Портера. Я чувствовал — чувствую — вину так же полно, как будто сам убил его. — О да, вину Рид заметил. Зак до сих пор выглядел виноватым. — Те раны, которые я нанес своим же рукам, означают, что я больше не могу быть полезным в своей области. Нет места, куда я мог бы вписаться. Я знал, что за пособничество и соучастие Повелителю отправлюсь в тюрьму. Но в тюрьме мне будет плохо.

Значит, Свитс был прав насчет мотивации Зака. И без того уже извращенной.

Рид уселся на стул напротив и слегка наклонился вперед, сосредоточив на Заке все внимание.

— Дело открывают заново. Доктор Сэроен этим утром отнесла доказательства миссис Джулиан. Твоя жизнь станет гораздо легче, если ты отзовешь признание и будешь сотрудничать со следствием.

Некоторое время Зак раздумывал над его словами. Судя по глазам, Спенсер говорил честно, искренне о своих планах. Если кто-нибудь и мог вытащить его отсюда, то только Спенсер.

— Есть и другие обвинения. — Нужно было думать об этом трезво. — Я все еще помогал Повелителю. И пособничал в убийстве.

Рид думал об этом множество раз. Пожалуй, даже слишком много. 

— Ты уже отсидел почти три года; тебя неправомерно заключили под стражу по обвинению, которое сняли бы, если бы расследовали дело как следует. Все это совсем неправильно. С хорошим адвокатом можно снять с тебя все обвинения.

Это, конечно, дело долгой перспективы, но Рид должен был сохранять оптимизм. Он не собирался гноить Зака в психушке.

— Я буду сотрудничать.

Рид не мог сдержать широкую, до ушей, улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Зак окинул Спенсера взглядом. Улыбка действительно казалась искренней. 

— Спенсер? — спросил Зак. Рид удивился, услышав имя, но не возразил. — Ты позаботишься обо мне, правда?

— Конечно.

В конце концов, с тех пор, как они впервые встретились, Рид только и делал, что пытался заботиться о нем. И теперь, когда они собираются сосредоточиться на том, чтобы вытащить отсюда Зака, ничего не изменится. Ответная улыбка, которой одарил его Зак, вознаградила Рида сполна.

***

Когда Рид вернулся в Квантико, команда уже выехала на дело. В его помощи, тем не менее, нуждались, так что Риду пришлось работать над делом из кабинета Гарсии (не слишком приятный для обоих опыт: неважно, насколько они нравились друг другу вне работы, но в одном помещении и в одно время работали с трудом).

Утром Кэм представила доказательства Кэролайн Джулиан; та открыла новый процесс по делу Зака, а после обеда заехала к нему, чтобы получить официальный отказ от признания. Свитсу и Риду придется пересмотреть свои психологические оценки. Но если у них будут проблемы оттого, что оценки не совпали, Кэролайн это разрулит.

Что касается нее, то Кэролайн надеялась, что дело останется в ФБР; если оно выйдет наружу, отправится на публику, в суд, вопросам насчет того, как же топорно велось расследование, конца и края не будет.

Кэм все-таки достучалась до Бреннан, которую нелогично взбесило вмешательство коллеги, потом ужаснуло известие, что ее бывшего ассистента пытается вытащить из лечебницы сотрудник ОПА, но еще больше ужаснул тот факт, что все ее оборудование сейчас в руках у Венделла. Положила трубку Кэм еще более измотанной, чем взяла, хотя и не думала, что такое возможно. Зато Бреннан все-таки согласилась вернуться в Вашингтон. Не с большой охотой, правда, и не сразу.

Пришло подтверждение из Афганистана — сообщение, которое Кэм отправила, нашло все-таки адресата. Прошел еще день или два, прежде чем Бут позвонил Кэм и сказал, что возвращается. По-видимому, он гораздо сильнее беспокоился о Заке, чем ей казалось раньше.

***

Спустя день — скорее, тридцать шесть часов — после звонка оставшиеся из команды Джефферсона, включая Рида, встретились с Кэролайн Джулиан. Теперь, когда дело официально открыли, Кэролайн могла вызывать Рида, когда он ей понадобится; больше не требовалось работать над делом в свободное время. Какое облегчение.

Они привели в порядок все результаты судмедэкспертизы. ОПА набросал уголовные профили для Зака, Гормогона и предполагаемого ученика, а Свитс подогнал их; в конце концов, именно он знал детали дела из первых рук. Встречались они, чтобы убедиться: у Кэролайн есть все необходимое, а потом они бы увязали все концы и оставили ей, чтобы она могла подобрать аргументы.

Все шло прекрасно; никто не хотел допустить ошибку в этом деле, так что и доказательства, и документы чаще всего дублировались трижды. Записки Рида и Свитса относительно Зака лежали стопкой в углу; Кэролайн знала: первое, чего запросит бюро, — независимой проверки Зака, и все будет смотреться куда лучше, если предыдущие записи окажутся под рукой.

С того места, где сидели Кэм и Ходжинс, сквозь стеклянные стены конференц-зала можно было видеть коридор. Так что появление Бута, все еще в военной форме, не стало для них неожиданностью. Но сам Бут первой увидел Кэролайн и ворвался в комнату, выкрикивая ее имя.

— Успокойся, Сили, — первым делом сказала Кэм, но Бут пропустил это мимо ушей.

— Она права, дорогуша, успокойся! — Голос Кэролайн звучал раздраженно. Предупреждал. Бут остановился. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Кэм сказала, Зак этого не делал. Не убивал имиджмейкера. — Бут бросил взгляд на Кэм, чтобы та подтвердила эти слова. Кэм кивнула: едва заметный наклон головы. Бут тяжело перевел дыхание: вероятно, бежал всю дорогу.

— Не убивал. Все улики поддерживают вывод доктора Рида, — шумно заявила Кэролайн, а Бут просто стоял, потрясенный, посреди комнаты. — Честно говоря, я удивлена, что никто из вас не заметил этого раньше.

Афганистан без сомнения вымотал Бута. Обычно он возражал, спорил с Кэролайн, но сегодня просто стоял и слушал. Открыл рот, однако мозг не смог сформулировать ответа, и Бут сжал губы. Оглядел всех сидящих в комнате: у его мозга все же хватило сил вычислить недостающий фрагмент.

— Где Кости?

— Еще на Малуку, — резко ответил Ходжинс.

Но Энджела тут же встала на защиту подруги:

— Она вернется как можно скорее.

Бут коротко кивнул. Без сомнения, все происходящее потрясло его. Он снова оглядел комнату и остановил взгляд на Риде, смерил с головы до ног. Рид, который сидел в другом конце комнаты, ответил тем же. Военная форма немногое выдавала — по крайней мере, не больше, чем он уже знал об этом человеке. Но было интересно отметить его реакцию на Рида, его протест против незваного гостя — и смущение при виде револьвера у того на ремне.

И только Венделл додумался предложить Буту сесть. Как только он поднял эту тему, вся комната взорвалась предложениями поддержать Бута. Кэролайн поймала в коридоре какого-то агента, и он принес кофе. Все сочувствовали тому, как измотался Бут: они и сами достаточно утомились.

В конце концов Бут опустился на стул рядом с Кэм, но едва устроившись, неожиданно выпрямился и застыл на краешке сидения.

— Кости! — сообщил он, глядя на дверь, но настолько тихо, что никто, кроме Кэм, не услышал. Бут встал, и только стол, который стоял посреди зала, не дал ему броситься к ней.

Его движение привлекло внимание остальных к дверям, и тогда они тоже заметили Кости. Энджела бросилась обнимать подругу, пока остальные собирались с мыслями. Рид смотрел на ситуацию с некоторой долей любопытства: естественно, его интересовала женщина, которую настолько боготворил Зак.

Бреннан выглядела холодной и сугубо деловой. С некоторой теплотой она ответила на объятия Энджелы, но Рид не сомневался, что приветствия остальных ее слегка напрягли. 

— Кэролайн, мне дали понять, что с Зака снимают обвинения в убийстве?

— Дорогуша, я только что говорила об этом Буту. — Кэролайн все-таки казалась скорее довольной, чем раздраженной, и это было неплохо.

— Но он признался. Зак признался! — Бреннан смутилась, словно маленькая девочка. Риду было почти ее жаль. — И все улики указывали на него! Я не ошиблась! — Как ни странно, уверенность она сохранила только в этом.

— Может, тебе лучше сесть, милая? — предложила Энджела и подвела Бреннан к стулу. Теперь, когда вся команда Джефферсона была полностью в сборе, Рид ощутил себя чужаком еще сильнее.

Кэм снова поняла, что пора объясниться: такова цена за руководство. 

— Ты была права. Насчет того, что Зак был учеником Гормогона. — Как бы объяснить это так, чтобы Бреннан поняла? — Но он не убивал имиджмейкера. Это сделал кто-то другой. Мы все еще выясняем, кто именно: ведь именно об этом ты и Сили спросите нас.

— Как?

Венделл тут же сунул в руки Бреннан папку. 

— Рост и вес ученика не совпадают с ростом и весом Зака.

Доказательства говорили сами за себя: скорее всего, она их поймет.

— Зак сказал кое-что, доказывающее, что не был на месте преступления, — вступил в разговор Свитс. — И также он не подходит под профиль убийцы-Гормогона.

— Погоди! Твое психо-фигли-мигли сказало, что Зак не убийца? — задумался Бут.

— Я пытался сказать об этом, когда вы все арестовывали Зака, но никто не слушал.

— Психология — неточная лженаука. Ошибки Свитса только доказывают, что я всегда остаюсь права, — подлила масла в огонь Браннан, и Рид больше не мог этого вынести.

— Вы искали того, что делал черную работу, кем пренебрегали, не замечали. Гормогон одержим навязчивой идеей: все, что он делает, должно соответствовать паттерну. Он убивал только сыновей вдов, и это означает, что его ученик будет поступать так же. Одержимость убийством пожирает их, они не могут поддерживать отношений хоть сколько-нибудь долгое время. Профиль есть во всех отчетах, и если вы найдете настоящего ученика, того, кто действительно убил мистера Портера, он точно подойдет под него. Зак совершенно не подходит. Гормогон использовал его. Ученик нуждается во взаимодействии с партнером. С Заком такого не было, он выступил только средством для желаний Гормогона. Вы все — люди, знающие Зака лучше всех, люди, которых он уважает, которых любит. Могли бы и додуматься, что это не он!

К этому моменту все в комнате повернулись к Риду. Команда Джефферсона потрясенно смотрела на него (ну, не считая Венделла, который устроился на стуле так, словно ожидал внезапного взрыва). Кэролайн только ухмыльнулась, довольная, что кто-то сбил с Бреннан спесь. Вероятно, Хотч предупредил ее, что Рид частенько склонен впадать в ярость из-за дел, к которым сильно привязан.

— Милый... — произнесла Энджела, как будто обращалась к ребенку.

— Погоди! — Мозг Бута, казалось, снова заработал. — Я тебя знаю! Ты тот гениальный парнишка из ОПА. Агент Хотчнер о тебе упоминал.

— Доктор Спенсер Рид. Старший спецагент из ОПА. Мы раскрыли сотни дел и спасли тысячи жизней с помощью наших профилей. Они работают. Наш процент раскрытия очень высок, и что еще сильнее впечатлит вас: нам поручают дела, которые никто не может раскрыть. — Но это были не те слова, которые бы выразили, насколько Бреннан задела Рида. — У меня в двадцать два года три докторских степени: по математике, инженерному делу и химии, меня взяли в ФБР по программе ускоренной подготовки, чтобы я попал в ОПА. Дело Зака попало ко мне в рамках анализа и оценки старых дел. И мы общаемся с ним уже девять месяцев.

— Агент и умник, — пробормотал Бут себе под нос.

— Зак все еще высокого мнения о вас, доктор Бреннан, но я не могу с ним согласиться. Вы блестящая, но вам не хватает ни доброты, ни доверия. Вы бросили Зака, когда он нуждался в вас сильнее всего. И не стоит после всего этого считать, что он будет так уж рад вас видеть. — Рид сделал глубокий вдох. — А теперь прошу меня извинить. Мне пора обратно в Квантико — раскрывать дела и спасать жизни.

Риду не удалось торжественно вылететь вон после этих слов — пришлось обходить стол и стулья, — но хватило и оглушительной тишины, повисшей в зале. Заку, скорее всего, это не понравится, но Рид считал, что все сделал правильно. Не похоже, что им понадобится теперь помощь доктора Бреннан.


	6. Глава 6. И наконец, свобода!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Рид не может сосредоточиться, Зак более наблюдателен, чем думают о нем остальные, а Ходжинс и Энджела ничего не продумывают. Плюс, концовка.

— Рид.

Нет ответа.

— Рид!

На этот раз громче, и после этого юный гений все же обернулся.

— Есть что-нибудь в географическом профиле?

Одна из фирменных маркерных карт Рида висела у того за спиной, пришпиленная к стенду. Они занимались делом о серийном убийце, который похищал женщин из дома, а спустя семьдесят два часа выбрасывал трупы. У ОПА было несколько зацепок, но немного. Тем не менее, у команды оказалось достаточно геоданных: можно было надеяться, что с их помощью получится все увязать.

— Поначалу нет. Слишком все вперемешку. — Разнообразные булавки, торчавшие из карты, это подтверждали. — Но когда я задумался об этом как следует, данные указали на два различных места.

— Работа и дом? — предположила Эмили.

— Я сначала так и подумал, но оба эти места — жилые кварталы.

— Гарсия может проверить данные, чтобы найти, есть ли совпадения между этими местами.

Рид кивнул. Хотч направился к телефону.

— Что с тобой? Ты весь день витаешь в облаках, — спросил Морган.

— Он прав, — добавила Эмили. — Тебя что-то беспокоит.

Рид вздохнул.

— Кэролайн сегодня представляет дело генпрокурору.

О. Это кое-что объясняло.

— Сурово, — ответил Морган.

— Не знаю, что потом случится. Доказательства, чтобы снять с Зака обвинение в убийстве, у нас есть, но все остальное представляется спорным. Сейчас он сидит уже три года. Это можно объявить несостоятельным, а можно — повторным рассмотрением. Понятия не имею.

— Не переживай. Ты нам нужен здесь, — ответила Эмили.

— Знаю. Кэм позвонит мне, как только что-нибудь узнает, — сказал Рид. Только вот она уже должна была позвонить. Он все утро нервно вертел в руках телефон.

— Камилла Сэроен? — уточнил Морган, и Рид кивнул. — На нее можно положиться. Ты узнаешь, как только узнает она.

Рид удивился.

— Ты с ней знаком?

— Работал как-то с полицейским управлением Чикаго. Хотя и давным-давно.

Если задуматься, Зак упоминал, что Кэм работала в полиции. И без сомнения казалась в команде Джефферсона лучшей. Только у нее временами проявлялся здравый смысл.

***

— Кэм! — Голос Рида звучал одновременно радостно и тревожно.

— Привет, Рид, — устало отозвалась Кэм.

— Что? Как он? — Звучало не слишком хорошо.

— Зак? Он в порядке. Кажется, расстроился, что тебя не было.

— Я хотел, но привалило дело.

— И как с делом?

— Не слишком. Мы считаем, этим вечером он снова нанесет удар, а мы ни на шаг не продвинулись и не сможем его остановить.

— Удачи вам. — Звучало это глупо, но сказать было нужно. Повисла пауза.

— Кэм, что он сказал?

— Непоколебимо заявил, что Зака обвинят в уйме преступлений, связанных с делом. С ним был какой-то бедняжка, новый обвинитель, который составлял список обвинений.

— Так что, все пойдет в суд?

— Кэролайн билась против этого, как лев. Ты бы ее видел! Она просто по кускам разнесла этот список, сказала, что иск, вероятнее всего, в суде отклонят, а за факты, которые мы уже знаем, придется заплатить десятки тысяч долларов. И все-таки обвинение в соучастии осталось!

Что ж, Рида это не слишком удивило.

— Но он отсидел уже три года, так что эта часть уже закрыта. А судмедлаборатория не выдвинула никаких обвинений, учитывая, что большую часть вреда он нанес именно там…

— Вряд ли они смогут что-нибудь с этим поделать, — ответил Рид. — Но Зак все еще задержан по обвинению в федеральном преступлении. Что с тем делом?

— Ни Бут, ни Кэролайн не заинтересованы в том, чтобы его выиграть. Зак говорит, мистера Портера убил настоящий ученик Гормогона, а его самого убил Гормогон. Нам достаточно доказать это, и Зак свободен. Это значит, надо хорошенько покопаться в свидетельствах по делу Гормогона, но это не слишком сложно.

— Так что он вышел? Его отпустили?

— Там чертова уйма всего, что надо уладить, и Зак, видимо, застрянет в лечебнице еще на пару месяцев. Но да, его выпустят.

— Слава богу. — Рид знал, что дело будет напряженным, но не представлял, насколько большая гора свалится с его плеч.

— А теперь, раз у тебя дело на носу, занимайся им дальше, — сказала Кэм. — Ты же заглянешь к нам, когда вернешься в Вашингтон, верно?

— Конечно, — ответил Рид. — Спасибо, Кэм.

— Без проблем.

Она положила трубку. Рид спрятал телефон в карман, уселся в кресло и тяжело вздохнул. Слава Богу! Суд был бы ужасен.

А теперь — снова к делу. Нужно спасти еще чью-то жизнь.

***

— Рид, ты в норме?

Рид, который заметно кривился от света, посмотрел на Зака.

— Конечно.

— Нет, не в норме, — немедленно ответил Зак. Он заметил, что со Спенсером что-то не так, с тех пор, как тот приехал. Более неряшливый, чем обычно, мешки под глазами, сжимал в руке солнечные очки, словно спасательную соломинку. И становилось только хуже.

— Да все в порядке, правда, — попробовал Рид сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

— Нет, Спенсер, не в порядке. — В ответ на свое имя тот поднял голову. — Что с тобой?

Рид изучающе разглядывал Зака. У того на лице явственно проступило беспокойство. И больше волнения, чем Зак выказал за все время, пока шел процесс. Наверное, если бы Риду предложили выбрать одного человека, которому бы он доверился, им бы стал Зак.

— У меня постоянно болит голова.

Зак промолчал, как будто раздумывая, что ответить.

— Не могу нормально спать, концентрировать внимание. Как будто с ума схожу.

— Ты так же нормален, как и я, — ответил Зак.

— Зак, ты в курсе, где находишься?

Тот в ответ слабо улыбнулся.

— А ты через секунду после нашей встречи догадался, что я не сумасшедший. Ты не сходишь с ума. Ты с кем-нибудь об этом говорил?

— На следующей неделе иду к врачу. — Рид недолго помолчал. — Моя мать — параноидальная шизофреничка.

Зак коротко кивнул. Теперь он немного лучше понимал, о чем беспокоится Спенсер.

— Ты ведь старше обычного возраста, в котором случается шизофреническая манифестация?

— Совсем немного, — вздохнул Рид. — И даже если так, может быть что-то еще. У сотрудников ОПА случались нервные срывы. За четыре года из-за этого от нас ушло двое агентов.

— Ты занимаешься своим делом уже шесть лет, Спенсер. Рано или поздно оно тебя проймет. Всегда есть тяжелые дела, но ты имеешь дело с худшими из них.

— Все, что я знаю, — это ОПА. Они моя семья. Я не могу уйти. — Спенсер, подумав, переформулировал: — Я не уйду.

— Именно то же чувствовал я в отношении Джефферсона.

Спенсер знал, что за этим стоит. Желание и потребность Зака вылететь из гнезда, доказать, что для него возможна жизнь вне Джефферсона, закончились катастрофой.

— Не нужно оставаться. Если ты уйдешь, все будет нормально. Здесь слишком яркий свет, а для тебя это нехорошо. Можно отложить все на потом, — Зак указал рукой на документы.

Спенсер собрался с силами.

— Все будет хорошо. Чем быстрее мы это сделаем, тем лучше. — Он опустил голову, глядя на кипу документов и вопросов, на которые они должны были ответить. — От того, что я здесь с тобой, мне лучше.

В ответ на это Зак не смог сдержать улыбку.

***

— Какой-то Рид сегодня необычно веселый, — прокомментировал Росси, снова оглядывая команду вместе с Хотчем.

— Зака сегодня выпускают, — ответил тот.

Росси улыбнулся.

— Весь тот труд в итоге принес свои плоды. Рад, что после этого он еще в силах улыбаться. — Он перевел взгляд на стол Эмили, за которым неуклюже расположилась Эшли. Они все никак не могли привыкнуть к потере товарища.

— Поэтому и носится как угорелый. Хочет все закончить, чтобы отправиться помочь.

— Полагаю, насчет Зака есть какой-то план?

— Не уверен. Думаю, он побудет у кого-нибудь из команды Джефферсона, пока не встанет на ноги. Слышал, что доктор Бреннан хочет вернуть его на работу в Джефферсон.

— Привыкание — трудный процесс. Разве она может устроить его на старую должность?

— Их начальница — доктор Сэроен, и решение будет за ней. Но и как свидетеля его вызвать нельзя. Сомневаюсь, что его возьмут. Кроме того, он не сможет выполнять свои обязанности, с его-то травмой рук.

— Тогда консультирование или преподавание?

— Полагаю, да. Думаю, Рид собирает все полученные за пару месяцев предложения и передаст большинство из них Заку.

— Думаю, в этом смысле их схожесть им на руку.

— Да. Хотя я рад, что вся эта суматоха закончилась. С тех пор, как все завертелось, Рид не мог полностью сосредоточиться ни на чем.

— Он и сейчас не может, Хотч.

Хотчу пришлось признать, что Росси прав. Смерть Эмили прошла для Рида тяжелее, чем он думал. А без Джей Джей он по-настоящему страдал. Попади дело Зака в суд, и стресс толкнул бы Рида за грань, но, к счастью, этого не случилось.

— Знаю. Но одной отвлекающей проблемой станет меньше.

Росси кивнул в ответ. Рид швырнул в «Исходящие» еще одну стопку папок, схватил рюкзак и чашку кофе, потом подошел к Хотчу.

— Я ухожу.

— Удачи, — ответил Хотч. Рид развернулся, собираясь уходить, но у Хотча еще было что сказать: — Если тебе нужно пару выходных, чтобы закончить разбираться с делами, у тебя они есть.

— Спасибо, Хотч, — улыбнулся в ответ Рид.

***

За отъезд Зака из лечебницы отвечал Свитс, как его психолог. Ходжинс и Энджела достали из бывшей комнаты Зака кое-какую запасную одежду, надеясь, что в ней ему будет удобнее. (Ходжинс так и не решился убрать из комнаты Зака его вещи. Не похоже, чтобы ему нужно было место.)

И Кэм, и Рид приехали для моральной поддержки. Бреннан заявила, что у нее есть вещи поважнее. Вообще-то Энджела пыталась уговорить ее, но та, услышав, что там будет Рид, утратила к поездке всякий интерес. Бут сказал, что без Бреннан будет чувствовать себя странно. А интерны, услышав предложение поехать, сделали ноги. Услышав, что приехала Бреннан, они мало-помалу возвращались на работу, а теперь еще и боялись за свои места и отчаянно пытались ей угодить.

Теперь четверка стояла на улице. Атмосфера между ними была напряженной. Никто не мог точно сказать, как отреагирует Зак на свободу, или, на самом деле, как они отреагируют на Зака.

Прошло еще несколько минут.

— Я его вижу! — радостно воскликнула Энджела. Теперь его заметил и Рид. — Выглядит неплохо!

Пока Зак вместе со Свитсом не добрались до них, никто не проронил ни слова.

— Привет, — слабо поздоровался Зак.

— Так рада видеть, что ты свободен, — сказала Энджела и притянула Зака к себе, обнимая. Рид отошел от собравшихся толпой джефферсонианцев. Он впервые заметил, какой Зак худой. Об этом красноречиво заявляла старая одежда: болтавшаяся на груди слишком просторная футболка, затянутый гораздо сильнее, чем обычно, ремень, пытающийся удержать слишком свободные джинсы.

На обнимательном фронте подошла очередь Ходжинса: он похлопал Зака по спине и сказал:

— Рад видеть тебя, мужик!

Зак смог в ответ выдавить только слабое:

— И я рад тебя видеть.

Кэм вела себя более сдержанно и обнималась осторожнее.

— Рада, что ты вышел, Закарони.

Зак ничего не ответил, просто обнял ее в ответ. Отстранившись от Кэм, он подошел к Риду.

— Спасибо, — сказал Зак, — если бы не ты, меня бы здесь не было.

— Ничего, — ответил Рид. — Я просто рад, что все хорошо закончилось.

Один неловкий миг они просто стояли, но потом обнялись, как будто это было вполне естественно.

— Спасибо, Спенсер, — выдавил Зак. Эмоции явно взяли над ним верх.

Они разжали объятия, но продолжали стоять рядом.

— Твоя комната выглядит так же, как после твоего отъезда, — сказал Ходжинс.

— Не хочу туда возвращаться, — в смятении ответил Зак.

Ходжин и Энджела были самое меньшее потрясены. Они додумали, что Зак просто въедет обратно и все будет как раньше. Кэм, Энджела, Ходжинс и Свитс переглянулись, как будто решали, куда его девать.

Рид знал, что у Кэм нет места, а еще в любом случае надо учитывать Мишель. У Свитса тоже: тот жил в тесной вашингтонской квартирке. Место имелось у Ходжинса и Энджелы, но это был особняк, который, скорее всего, напоминал бы Заку все то же, что и комната.

И тогда Рид принял спонтанное решение.

— Можешь остановиться у меня.

Не то чтобы он часто пользовался своей квартирой. Обрадованный, Зак благодарно улыбнулся.

— Мы можем принести все, что нужно, — предложила Энджела.

— Можно я сначала устроюсь? — попросил Зак. — Ничего срочного, так? Если бы вы работали над делом, то не пришли бы сюда.

Все закивали. В конце концов, они насколько возможно все устроили.

— Тогда на вечер я отправлюсь к Спенсеру. Можем снова собраться утром.

***

В квартире Рида воцарилась уютная тишина. По дороге они взяли еду, Рид пытался побудить Зака есть больше, но тот не стал. Остатки лежали теперь в холодильнике. Рид взял книгу, а Зак тем временем просто сидел на диване.

Он начал понимать, что еще нескоро привыкнет к свободе. Сидеть здесь, даже со Спенсером, создававшим успокаивающе знакомую обстановку, было тяжело. Квартира выглядела неброско и никак не напоминала о жизни Зака (и Спенсера, на самом деле). Входя, Зак заметил пару фотографий, но не знал, кто на них изображен.

Последние три года он большую часть времени провел в одиночестве. И ему не предоставляли особого выбора развлечений. И свобода перевозбуждала — во многих смыслах.

— Ну и как тебе здесь? — оторвал взгляд от книги Спенсер.

— Странно. — Единственный способ достоверно это описать. — Свитс был прав, когда говорил, что привыкнуть к этому станет сложной проблемой.

— Не будем торопиться, — Рид с убеждением взглянул на Зака. — Я так много времени потратил, вытаскивая тебя оттуда, и не собираюсь все провалить сейчас. Будет так, как захочешь. Мир может быть очень неприятным местом, я знаю.

— Можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Конечно.

В конце концов, решил Рид, он все это время задавал вопросы Заку.

— Почему ты был так твердо уверен, что я этого не делал? И зачем так много сил положил, чтобы меня вытащить? — Теперь, когда Зак начал, остановиться было уже трудно. — Поначалу ничто не указывало на мою невиновность, у тебя не было оснований так настойчиво заниматься этим делом.

Отчасти Рид понимал, что в конце концов это обязательно произойдет.

— Это сложно. Запутанно. Профиль всегда говорил, что ты никого не убивал, прямо с первого же дня. Я видел в тебе слишком много себя, чтобы бросить тебя там.

— Рад, что так вышло, — сказал Зак. – Думаю, останься я в тех обстоятельствах еще немного дольше, сошел бы с ума.

— И я рад, — улыбнулся Рид.

Между ними снова воцарилась уютная тишина. Скорее всего, путь выдастся долгий, но Зак будет держаться на ногах все тверже. Наконец-то.


End file.
